I Will
by hisanachan
Summary: The Winter War is over… without the death of the three traitors. Now Kurosaki Hisana has to fight against Aizen and his plans to capture her for her power. At the same time, she has to run her division and figure out her feelings… concerning her childhood
1. OC Profiles and Prologue

I Will

Pairing: OC X OC

Rating: T+ (for compromising situations XD)

Summary: The Winter War is over… without the death of the three traitors. Now Kurosaki Hisana has to fight against Aizen and his plans to capture her for her power. At the same time, she has to run her division and figure out her feelings… concerning her childhood friend. OCXOC

--

**_A/N: Hi Hisana here! ^^ This is a story I was making up in my mind from summer. I decided to write it down and all, and Red Princess-chan told me to post it (like all my other stories), so here it is! Sorta based on the song "I Will" by Sowelu._ **

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "I Will." They belong to Kubo Tite and Sowelu. But any OCs you see in the story are mine! ^^_**

--

**OC Profiles**

**Kurosaki Hisana: the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. She's 15 years old and is 5'1". DOB is September 15. Hisana looks exactly like Rukia and Kuchiki Hisana with two exceptions. Hisana's hair is long (to her waist) and her eyes are amber (Ichigo's eyes). As far as personality, Hisana's kind, puts others before herself, intelligent, compassionate, strong, gentle, determined, and good at acting. She's a 1st degree black belt in karate and knows gymnastics (artistic and rhythmic). Her childhood friends are Ishida Miko and Arisawa Takeuchi. **

**Ishida Miko: the daughter of Ishida Uryu and Inoue Orihime. She's 14 years old and is 5'0". DOB is August 10. Miko has long black hair and blue-gray eyes. In addition, she wears two flower hairpins, much like Orihime's. Miko's personality is much like Hisana's: compassionate, kind, delicate, intelligent (high IQ), determined, honest, puts others before herself, and she's not very athletic. Miko is in the school choir and on the archery team. Her childhood friends are Kurosaki Hisana and Arisawa Takeuchi.**

**Arisawa Takeuchi****: the son of Arisawa Tatsuki. His father is unknown. He's 17 years old and is the tallest at 5'9". DOB is July 27. Takeuchi has short black hair that is sometimes spiked up (like Ichigo's hairstyle) and has onyx eyes with flecks of red. His face is a little like Renji's. Takeuchi's personality is determined, strong, athletic, honest, can be gruff, puts others before himself, protective, not very intelligent, and acts before thinking. He's also a 1****st**** degree black belt in karate and is on the karate team, is a skilled martial artist, and is on both basketball and track teams. His childhood friends are Kurosaki Hisana and Ishida Miko. **

--

Prologue

"Otou-san! Okaa-san! Come on! We'll be late!" A young girl of twelve waved to her parents. Her amber eyes were shining with excitement. "Come on! Miko-chan and Takeuchi are waiting!"

A man in his early thirties ran his hand through his orange hair. Beside him was a petite woman whose violet eyes watched the girl. She grabbed the man's hand, saying, "Let's go."

They caught up to their daughter. "Mou!! They'll be mad!"

"No, they won't," the woman said.

"Yes, they will."

Crossing the street, the family didn't see the speeding car approaching them. The next thing they knew, the family was dead.

"Great. Stupid drunk driver," the man said. He and his wife were clad in shinigami robes. "Come here. We'll go to Hat-n-Clogs'. We'll explain things there." He beckoned to his frightened daughter.

--

"So you want to go live in Soul Society?" asked a thin man with slipping glasses.

"No choice, is there?" scowled the orange-haired shinigami.

A woman with spiky black hair scowled at the shinigami. "You better visit."

"We'll try."

A man in casual robes and a hat said, "Well, then, to the basement. I'll open the Senkaimon for you."

The whole party stood at a gate. A boy of fourteen and a girl of eleven tearfully bid the twelve-year-old "bye" with promises from the girl to visit. An orange-haired, busty woman sobbed and bid her goodbyes to the adult shinigamis. A tall, silent man and the bespectacled man shook hands with the orange-haired man, who then ducked to avoid a kick from an older man. Two young women, one with chestnut hair and the other with black, tackled the male shinigami in a hug.

Meanwhile, the female shinigami was receiving a hug from the spiky-haired and orange-haired women.

Soon, all goodbyes were said. "Now, don't forget: run and don't stop til you get to Soul Society. Be sure to come back in a while. Good luck… Goodbye."

The family, with that, entered the gate and ran.

--

**A/N: Ok, this is just the prologue… and since I'm not sure how much people will like this, I'll update when I get more than 5 reviews. And if not… well, I'll just delete the story. But I'll be glad that people read it. Anyway, please R&R**

**hisanachan **


	2. The Captain's Test

**Ch. 1 The Captain's Test**

_**A/N: Ok I have decided to post up Ch. 1. This is definitely not my best, but to those who have been kind to read this, thank you so much! I hope you will like this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Kubo Tite. But all the OCs you find are mine. **_

----

Three years passed. Thirteen shinigamis stood in a spacious room. The leader, who stood at the head leaning on a staff, addressed his fellow shinigami. "I have a candidate for 5th Division taichou."

A collective murmur pervaded the room before he spoke again. "She is Kurosaki Hisana-san. Although Kurosaki-san is only 150 years old, she is capable of fully controlling her Bankai. She is also an excellent shinigami and very intelligent, completing all courses of the Shinigami Academy in two years. Are there any recommendations for captaincy?"

"I recommend Kurosaki Hisana," said a white-haired man with aquamarine eyes. His white captain's haori had the kanji for "10" on the back. "I have become acquainted to her and I agree with the sou-taichou. Kurosaki-san is indeed strong and skilled. I also believe Kurosaki-san will be an excellent taichou for the shinigami in 5th Division."

A man wearing a black, sleeve-less shihakushou spoke. "I recommend Kurosaki-san. I have also become acquainted with her and she is the type of person 5th Division needs. She is, indeed, a skilled fighter, not only in swordsmanship, but also in kidou and martial arts."

Next recommendation came from a man wearing an expensive headpiece and an impassive face. "I recommend Kurosaki Hisana. She is well suited for the position and will be a valuable asset to the Gotei 13. Everything else has been said by the sou-taichou and the other recommendations."

"I recommend Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-san is an excellent candidate for the position, and as an individual, is very kind. Her personality is also an asset that will make her a good taichou," said an elderly-looking man with a kind face and white hair.

The other two recommendations came from the sou-taichou himself and a man in a flowery kimono haori over his shihakushou and a straw hat.

"Does anyone approve?" asked the sou-taichou.

A man with scars and a jagged captain's haori cackled. "I approve! If this is a shinigami who has the strength to possibly fight me on par, I approve!!"

"I approve. I believe Kurosaki-san will be a wonderful asset to the Gotei 13." A gentle woman with a long braid down in front of her uniform spoke. "And if she has a personality as is claimed, she may help heal emotionally-ill members."

"I approve. I do want to get to know this Kurosaki Hisana-san. Besides, I think Kurosaki-san will be a wonderful taichou for 5th Division," said a woman with two braids with rings hanging from each end.

The sou-taichou exclaimed, "It is settled! Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou, Hisagi Shuuhei-fukutaichou, Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou, Ukitake Juushirou-taichou, Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou, and I, Yamamoto-Genryuusai Shigekuni-sou-taichou, have recommended. Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou, Unohana Retsu-taichou, and Soi Fon-taichou have approved. Kurosaki Hisana is now officially 5th Division taichou!"

A shinigami stepped forward. His face was furry and one of an animal's. "However, how are we to know if Kurosaki-san is capable of fighting using shikai and Bankai? She has not taken a division entrance exam, as she was admitted almost immediately after her graduation. Then, she supposedly left for the living world for three months to train for Bankai."

"Ahh. Kurosaki-san foresaw this. She has agreed to fight seated members in shikai and Bankai, Komamura-taichou," said Yamamoto.

An orange-haired man started in alarm. "Requesting permission to fight—"

"Denied. Kurosaki-san personally requested that you not fight her, knowing you will go easy on her, Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou. No, for shikai, she will fight Abarai Renji-fukutaichou. For Bankai, her opponent will be Kuchiki-taichou."

"Hai," answered Byakuya.

"Kurosaki-san requests that you not hold back during the battle for her sake. Her status of taichou is definite, but she told me that she'd like to fight to our best abilities." He looked over the twelve shinigamis in front of him. "With your fukutaichou, you are to report to the Soukyoku Hill, the battlefield. You are dismissed."

The shinigami taichous began to disperse, but not before congratulating a woman with brown hair in a bun. She stopped Ichigo. "Ano, Kurosaki-taichou… why did you not approve of Hisana-chan being taichou?"

Ichigo smiled at the girl. "A worry that she'll get even more hurt than she is now. Don't worry— She'll be fine, Hinamori-san."

----

"Well, Kamikaze? Think I'll win?" a young woman asked her zanpaku-tou. Her raven-black hair swirled around her face, revealing brown highlights where the sun caught it. Her amber eyes sparkled with hope and excitement.

'_If you keep your cool and fight using tact, yes. If you rely on me too much, no,' _replied a woman. Her silky, white robes flew about her with her brown hair. Piercing cerulean eyes penetrated the young shinigami. _'Remember. Borrowing and combining my power to yours is the only tactic. You mustn't rely on me too much.'_

The shinigami stood, stretching. "'Course not! Look at what happened to Otou-san, when he relied on Zangetsu-san too much. I am not my father, right? I am his daughter, and I will not make the same mistake he did. Besides, how can I rely too much on myself? Not only are you myself, you, Kamikaze, are my friend!!" She smiled at the woman, who grinned back.

"Hisana-chan!!" Hinamori Momo called. A sweet, brown-haired girl with her hair in a bun, she ran to the young shinigami with bright, happy eyes. "You're to be my captain! Oh, I'm so glad it's you, Hisana-chan!! Congratulations!"

Kurosaki Hisana turned to meet her new fukutaichou. "Oh! Who am I to fight?" A look of horror crossed her face. "Not my father!! No, that is NOT what I need! Please, tell me, Momo-chan! Not my father…" She grasped Momo's shoulders.

Momo smiled. "Abarai-kun for shikai, and Kuchiki-taichou for Bankai." She knew Hisana's fear: her father going easy on her in an important test. But, remembering a comment from Ichigo made Momo frown. Her brown eyes penetrated the golden-brown eyes in front of her. "Hisana-chan, have you been getting wounded?"

Hisana's eyes widened. _'Does she know?' _"Ano, no… why?" Someone came behind Momo. "Ah, Yamamoto-sou-taichou." She sank into a low bow. "O-genki desu ka?"

Yamamoto smiled kindly. "I am fine, thank you. Are you prepared for your fight?"

"Hai, I am." Hisana patted her zanpaku-tou strapped horizontally to her back at her waist. "Have Abarai-fukutaichou and Kuchiki-taichou arrived?"

Her answer was a "Yo." Abarai Renji, a man who had a ponytail of crimson-red hair and tribal tattoos was the speaker. "Ready to fight, Hisana-chan?" He grinned and said, "Congrats on making taichou." He ruffled her hair.

Before she could reply, all other taichous and fukutaichous appeared. Ichigo looked worried, as did a petite woman with violet eyes and raven hair. The white-haired, aquamarine-eyed taichou looked pensive, and the strawberry-blonde, busty woman behind him mirrored his expression. The man in the sleeveless shihakushou, who also had the number sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek and a black choker, looked slightly apprehensive.

All the taichous and fukutaichous stood in a line in front of the Soukyoku. Hisana and Renji stood at opposite ends with zanpaku-tous out in an offensive stance. Yamamoto called, "The battle evaluation of shikai for Kurosaki Hisana will commence. Opponent is 6th Division fukutaichou Abarai Renji. Use of Bankai is prohibited. First person to fall on both knees loses. Begin!"

"Hoeru, Zabimaru!" Renji immediately released his zanpaku-tou. The blade widened and formed prongs. He immediately whipped his retractable blade at Hisana.

Calmly, Hisana blocked the attack with her own zanpaku-tou. Shun-poing to another point of the battlefield, she placed her left hand in the crook of her right elbow. Running it along her forearm and the blade of her out-stretched katana, Hisana uttered clearly, "Tsuyoi mo Yasashii Kaze to Nare, Kamikaze!"

The steel blade disappeared into nothingness as the sword was rotated counter-clockwise ninety degrees. The hilt became immaculately white and a carmine ribbon emerged from the pommel. As this happened, a gentle breeze whipped around the battlefield. Finally, Hisana tossed the hilt to hold it upside down, ribbon-side up.

Renji scoffed. "Hoeru, Zabimaru!" While he knew Kamikaze's attacks well, he decided not to get too worried. This was only a battle for show, after all. So, he attacked Hisana.

The prongs hit Hisana's shoulder and he pulled back, ripping the flesh. Hisana, not even wincing, flicked her hilt so that the ribbon cut through the blade. See, the ribbon can cut through solid objects, even steel. "Is that all you've got, ossan?" Hisana whispered as she suddenly shun-poed next to Renji, cutting a deep gash in his stomach.

"Is that any way to address your godfather?!"

Hisana smirked, looking identical to her father. "On the battlefield as opponents, yes." She smeared her fingers with crimson blood from her shoulder wound. Then, she wiped the blood in the air surrounding the shinigami. "So, now, ossan, try to get through my Blood Shield."

"Blood Shield?" gasped the busty woman on the sidelines. "A shield… made possible by her blood?"

Her taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou, the white-haired shinigami with aqua eyes, replied, "She must control the wind. Her blood strengthens the wind shield with her reiatsu!"

The woman, Matsumoto Rangiku, nodded in understanding.

Renji threw the blade again, only to have it rebound. Hisana began to close her eyes and held her zanpaku-tou out. Soon, a twister of water began to materialize. At a flick of her ribbon, the twister darted at the man with deadly speed. The impact of the attack forced the older shinigami down on both knees.

"The battle is over. The victor is Kurosaki Hisana!" declared the sou-taichou. "You are granted a two-minute break before your Bankai test."

They bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamamoto-sou-taichou." Hisana then turned to Renji. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Abarai-fukutaichou. Gomen ne… Renji-ji-chan," she then whispered. "Hontou ni, Renji-ji-chan, gomen ne."

Unohana Retsu ran out with Kotetsu Isane, her fukutaichou, to heal Renji. Meanwhile, Ichigo and the violet-eyed woman, Kurosaki Rukia, ran out to meet their best friend and their daughter. The other taichous and fukutaichous were talking amongst themselves at how short the battle was, even with Renji, one of the strongest fukutaichous, fighting to his best.

"Hisana! Let me see that wound," Rukia said, fussing over her daughter. While healing the wound, she asked her childhood friend, "Renji, daijoubu?" with worry.

Renji grinned, "Aa. You did well, Hisana-chan. Zabimaru hurt you a lot?" he asked with worry. "You've got your Bankai test with taichou."

"Daijoubu da yo. That's nothing, really." To her mother, Hisana chirped, "Thank you, Okaa-san. Two minutes are up, got to go." She kissed her mom, grinned at her father and godfather, and shun-poed to the battlefield.

"The battle evaluation of Bankai for Kurosaki Hisana will commence. Opponent is 6th Division taichou Kuchiki Byakuya. Only Bankai use is allowed. First to fall on both knees loses. You may begin!" called Yamamoto.

Hisana bowed respectfully. "I'm honored to be able to fight you, Kuchiki-taichou." She extended her zanpaku-tou in front of her and placed a hand on the blade. Running her hand along it, she said, "Bankai."

The whole sword became white, and the carmine ribbon fluttered and swirled around the shinigami. Its guard disappeared and the blade shortened in length. Her hair whipped around her face as a breeze blew. Hisana slashed the katana to her right, saying, "Eien no Kamikaze."

Byakuya held his breath. His niece's grace throughout the zanpaku-tou's transformation awed the noble. _'So much like Hisana,'_ he mused, thinking of his late wife. Dropping his zanpaku-tou to the ground, which absorbed it, he said, "Bankai."

Four rows of swords appeared around the two. Byakuya also had a sword in hand. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

'_Kirei desu ne… but never judge a book by its cover.' _Hisana quickly cut her arm, using her white blade. Then, she smeared the blood in the air, but it seemed to vanish. By the time Hisana was done, her blood turned her sword's white hilt (as well as the blade) red. Both hands were drenched with blood. Shocked whispers pervaded the audience on the sidelines.

"Ike, Kamikaze!" cried Hisana, flicking her ribbon expertly. She was holding the sword by its blade, but surprisingly, no blood was shed.

The wind picked up speed and began to twist into a tornado. At another flick, it rushed to Byakuya, who commanded the swords to disassemble and defend him. Some of Hisana's attack hit, but most was neutralized.

Byakuya sent his blades at Hisana. They flashed in the air; the light catching them made the blades look like sakura petals. Hisana knew better. As the blades rushed at her, Hisana calmly extended her sword and held her stance. The blades seemed to vanish as they neared her. Then, after half disappeared, Hisana herself vanished.

Gasps were gasped. Then, Hisana appeared behind Byakuya like lightning, blade pressed to his neck. Byakuya himself shun-poed to the other side of the Soukyoku battlefield, generally looking impassive. But, his eyes held the slightest hint of amusement for his niece. _'She had the chance to but me then and there. But she didn't. Tenderhearted as always,' _he thought affectionately.

"It ends here," Byakuya said, raising his sword.

Hisana had the same expression as Byakuya, but her amber eyes said, "We'll see about that." She just held her sword in a defensive stance, blood dripping steadily from her arm. _'Damn, I cut deeper than I meant to… Mustn't fall on my knees.'_

'_I used more than half of all my swords… this is going to be the very last attack of this battle. I am not using my second stage,' _thought Byakuya.

Momo whispered to Renji, "Ne, Abarai-kun. Will Hisana-chan win? She looks tired… Plus, that wound she gave herself…" She bit her lower lip in anxiety.

Renji looked anxious too, as he watched Hisana prepare to counterattack. "I'm pretty sure Hisana'll win. That kid is stronger than you think, Momo. Yeah, I think she'll be fine."

'That's what Kurosaki-taichou said earlier…'

Byakuya sent a small tidal wave of blades at the shinigami. Hisana's amber eyes expressed concentration and determination as she countered with a hurricane of heavy winds, water, and…

"Taichou's blades?!" gasped Renji.

'_Ah… so that's where they vanished to,' _Yamamoto concluded. _'Very clever, Hisana-san.'_

The hurricane overcame the blades and darted at Byakuya. He shun-poed away just in time, but he fell to his knees from the impact it made from when it touched him. _'What a tremendous impact.'_

Hisana fell to both knees the same time Byakuya did. _'I feel weak. And I feel another one of __**those**__ coming on…' _

Yamamoto called out, "The battle has ended in a draw! Both opponents have fallen at the same time. I declare, as has been since this morning, Kurosaki Hisana 5th Division taichou! Promotional ceremony and presentation of the captain's haori will be in two days. All taichous and fukutaichous are required to attend. Dismissed."

As soon as the word "dismissed" left Yamamoto's mouth, the whole sideline crashed in. Yamamoto chuckled, "Come, we will give our congratulations at a less crowded time," he said to his fukutaichou.

"Hai."

Unohana began healing the gash on Hisana's arm. "You have made a deep incision here, Hisana-san. Look at all the blood you have lost." Her gentle voice admonished the new taichou. Hisana giggled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen nasai, Unohana-taichou."

Hisagi Shuuhei said, "Congrats. We need to go celebrate, right, Momo-chan? Izuru?" He added hastily as Rangiku glared. "Rangiku-san?"

Rangiku cheered. "With sake! And karaoke!! Tonight!" She glomped the now-5'7"-Toushirou and chirped, "You, too, taichou! Just take a break for tonight! Momo-chan's going to come too! Right?" She turned to the brunette with pleading eyes.

Meanwhile, Soi Fon, Komamura Sajin, Kyouraku Shunsui, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, and their fukutaichous left, deciding to congratulate Hisana at the ceremony. Kenpachi hung around with a short, pink-haired girl hanging from his back. "Nee, Hisa-chan, you'll come play with me, right?" the girl, Kusajishi Yachiru, asked.

"Sure, Yachiru-chan, when I get time. Besides, I'm joining the Shinigami's Women's Association, so I'll see you often," smiled Hisana, sweat-dropping.

Yachiru cheered. "YAY~! Ok, bye-bye! Let's go, Ken-chan!" In a second, they were gone. Hisana laughed.

"She's got energy, that Yachiru-chan." Then, she gasped. "Byakuya-oji-san!! Are you alright?! Have I—"

Byakuya interrupted his ranting niece. "I am fine. Congratulations. I must return to the Kuchiki estate now, but not now… If you will excuse me." Byakuya then shun-poed off. (A/N: "I must return…now, but not now" That isn't really confusing, is it?)

"Daijoubu ka, Hisana?" asked Ichigo. "That was sudden; you suddenly slashed yourself! Be careful next time!" He crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh. Right. Izuru? You can have the rest of the day off; I'll finish up 3rd Division work," Ichigo addressed Kira Izuru, his fukutaichou. "Go celebrate or something."

"Otou-san! Be nice to Kira-san!" said Hisana angrily.

Unohana finished bandaging the gash. "Saa, Hisana-san, you are done. Oh, congratulations on achieving taichou. You have done a wonderful job. Go celebrate with your friends there. You've deserved it." She smiled warmly. "Hisana-taichou."

"Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu." Hisana bowed. "May I go?"

"Go, Hisana-chan. Renji and Ichigo'll find you later, so go have fun, ok?" Rukia enveloped her daughter in a warm embrace. "Congratulations, sweetie."

Hisana grinned. "Arigatou, Okaa-san. Well, then, see you later!!" She ran to join the celebrating party: Momo, Hisagi, Kira, Toushirou, Rangiku, and now, Hisana.

Renji watched Hisana run. "She's grown up. No longer the little girl clinging to my hakama, begging me to stay." He grinned at the memory: Renji trying to walk out the door, only to be held back a five-year-old version of Rukia clinging to his hakama, pulling him back fiercely with teary eyes.

"She'd always cry." Ichigo's cold look softened. "Now she cries 'cause of _him_." Ichigo scowled again, a murderous look creeping into his amber eyes.

"We'll do something about it. We will," vowed Rukia, watching her daughter. "For her sake… and the world's."

--

**A/N: I hope this was ok… In any case, please R&R! if I get positive reviews I will continue to update!**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	3. Karaoke

_**A/N: Hey long time no… write? Haha, anyway sorry for the late update… I was really busy lately. But here is Ch. 2 of I Will!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "I Will." They belong to Kubo Tite and Sowelu. But all OCs are mine!!**_

Ch. 2 Karaoke

_**IMPORTANT!! Please take note of this before reading.**_

_Momo singing._

_**Rangiku singing.**_

_Hisana singing._

_**All three singing.**_

"Which karaoke should we go to?" asked Hisagi. "There are a couple of good, fair karaokes in Rukongai." He pointed to the gate behind him. "It's right behind this gate here." Grinning, Hisagi said, "The sake's not that bad, either!"

Momo reprimanded her senpai. "Mou, Hisagi-kun. Enough with the sake. You're a fukutaichou!" She pouted. "Anyway, hurry up and pick a place. I'm getting a little restless; I wanna sing!"

"Let's try to stay near Seireitei if we're going to Rukongai. Ano… what about that place, 'Karaoke Rakuen?' That's fair and it's a good place overall. What do you say?" asked Hisana. She clasped her hands behind her back in wait. "Come on. We haven't got all day to choose."

Sighing, Toushirou scratched his head. "Let's go there. For the last time, get off me, MATSUMOTO!!" The aggravated taichou shrugged off the cheerful woman draped over her shoulders. "Tomorrow, you'll be doing all the paperwork if you don't stop that!" he threatened.

Grinning, Hisana crossed her arms. "Not if I can help it, Hitsugaya-kun." She received an icy glare from the taichou. Laughing, Hisana placed her hands on his lower back and lightly pushed him to the gate. "Saa, let's go, minna. We don't have all day! Come on, Kira-san!" Hisana grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "Rangiku-chan!!"

Momo and Hisagi smiled. "Hisana-san'll be a great taichou. I'm a little jealous; Momo-chan, you're her fukutaichou."

"Mmm, I think you'll be promoted in no time, Hisagi-kun. You already learned Bankai, and you're already doing a taichou's duties. Mm-hmm, you'll be taichou and Hisana-chan's equal." She smiled brightly. "But, hayaku, we'll lose them!"

--

Kira said, "Eh? This is the place? It's nice for Rukongai!!" He turned to Hisana. "Ano, is this the right place? It doesn't look like a place in Rukongai!"

"I think it's just prospering because a lot of shinigami come here, Kira-san. The owner is a respectable person, not at all like the other people I've encountered. This is the place, I'm positive," replied Hisana, searching behind the group. "Ah. Over here!"

Hisagi and Momo shun-poed to the group, out of breath. "Gomen ne, minna. We fell back talking," wheezed Momo, trying to explain their late arrival. "Is this the karaoke place you were talking about, Hisana-chan?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she gazed at the building. "It's too nice for Rukongai."

"Hai, no mistake. Let's go in, neh?" Hisana opened the door and disappeared inside, everyone else following.

"Konnichiwa, and welcome to 'Karaoke Rakuen.'" An attendant welcomed them with a bow. "How may we help you, shinigami-dono?"

"Konnichiwa. May we have a karaoke room for six?" Hisana requested. _'I told you the people here are respectable,' _her mind told Kira, who blushed a little in embarrassment. _'Daijoubu desu, I know what you were thinking of.'_

The attendant led them to a clean, neat room with a table and cushions stacked neatly in a pile. "I hope you enjoy yourselves during your time here at Karaoke Rakuen. Books with titles and numbers may be found in this cabinet by the screen. Is there anything you would like me to bring you?"

Rangiku called out, "Yes, sake! Please! Three jugs of your best sake, if you may!" She pulled over a cushion and plopped down on it gracefully.

"Ano…" Hisana pulled the attendant aside. "May I ask that you dilute the sake with water? It will still retain its original taste, yes?" Her amber eyes penetrated the attendant's gray.

The attendant nodded. "It will be done, shinigami-dono."

"Arigato gozaimasu." Hisana slipped in to find Kira looking at books with interest. Rangiku was already singing a peppy song while Toushirou drummed his fingers to the rhythm. Momo was softly singing along to the song while Hisagi looked over Kira's shoulder at the books. He pointed at a song on the page and grinned at Kira, who was quietly protesting. Toushirou looked up at Hisana's soft footsteps, grinning a rare smile.

"Momo seems to be having fun. That's good; after Aizen's betrayal, we were all worried about her." His gaze seemed to hold love as he watched Momo sing along to Rangiku. "Part of that is thanks to you, Hisana."

Hisana blushed. "That's why… that's why I requested 5th Division. I want to help Momo-chan… Because she's my friend. I don't want to see any of my friends in sadness… ever." She looked down, eyes filling with tears. _'Seeing Miko-chan and Takeuchi at my death was enough. I don't ever want to see anyone in sorrow. Ever again.'_

Hisagi poked Hisana gently. "Anoo… Hisana-san? Would you like to choose a song?" He held out a book, smiling kindly.

Lifting her head, Hisana smiled, taking the book. "Hora, we're off-duty. Besides, you don't need to use polite speech; I'm just your ordinary 3rd Division shinigami. You're my senpai. And we're friends. No polite speech." She scowled in mock anger.

He laughed. "Alright then. Hisana-san, wanna go next?"

"With pleasure." Running her finger along the page, she stopped at "Spica:" by Sakamoto Maaya. Punching in the numbers, she tossed a mike to Rangiku and Momo. "Sing with me, neh?"

The music came out as they nodded. They knew the routine. Momo sang:

_Arigatou ima koko ni ite kurete_

_(Thank you for being here now)_

_Kimi wa nakanai tori no you de mune ga nanda ka kurushii_

_(Like a bird who can't sing, my heart is a little pained)_

**Tokidoki yokogao ni kodoku ga ochiteru**

_**(Sometimes, loneliness falls across your face)**_

_**Yasashisa no oku no yowasa mo shikitai no**_

_**(I want to know even the weakness of your gentle heart)**_

**Douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika wo watashi ni mo oshiete**

_**(Please, tell me the things you're afraid of)**_

_**Douka watashi ni dekiru koto wa aru nara**_

_**(Please, as long as there are things I can do)**_

_**Kimi no egao no tame ni**_

_**(For the sake of your smile)**_

Kira, Toushirou, and Hisagi sat there, enjoying the singing. They were looking for songs they could sing together, too. Pointing to a title, Hisagi smiled. _'The lyrics don't really fit us the way the girls' do, but I think that's fine,' _he spoke to the others mentally.

'_Yeah. Ok then, this song it is,' _Hitsugaya answered.

**Sono te de fureta toki fushigi dakedo**

_**(When I was touched by that hand, it was strange, but)**_

_**Tooi dokoka de watashi-tachi deatteta you ni ga shita**_

_**(I have a feeling we met somewhere far away)**_

_Narifu ya nikushimi ja kowarenai mono datte aru koto ga_

_(There are things that can't be broken by the likes of knives and hatred)_

_Ima wa hakkiri wakkaru kara_

_(I understand that clearly now)_

**Douka kanashimi sae ubawanaide**

_**(Please, don't snatch away my sadness)**_

_**Ikite kita subete no hibi ga watashi wa ugokashiteru**_

_**(I came to live, and the days of everything set me in motion)**_

_**Hitotsu mo iranai kioku nado nai**_

_**(I don't need things like a single memory)**_

_Tsumuide kasanate dakishimete kimi to sodatetai_

_(I want to spin, pile, embrace, and raise you)_

_Hajimaru sekai hajimaru merodii_

_(The world begins, the melody begins)_

_Haruka toozakaru machi no namae wo mou ichido tsubuyaite_

_(Whisper the name of that distant town once more)_

_**"Douka mae ni susumeru you ni"**_

_**("Please, before it hurries along")**_

_Ryoute wo tsuyoku nigitta_

_(Grasp both hands tightly)_

**Douka kimi ga osoreteru nanika wo kakushitari shinaide**

_**(Please, don't do things like hiding what you're afraid of)**_

_**Ima wa tayorinai hikari demo**_

_**(Because now, the unreliable light)**_

_**Kanarazu watashi soba ni iru kara**_

_**(Is certainly by my side)**_

"How was it?" Hisana asked, plopping down on a cushion in exhaustion. "Itai…" she winced as her arm brushed against the table. "Was it good?"

Kira said, "Hai. It was great. Eh… Abarai-kun's reiatsu…" He turned to Hisana, who slumped in exasperation. "It hasn't even been fifteen minutes."

"Just sing. Please," said Momo, accepting the sake the attendant brought. "Arigato gozaimasu. Abarai-kun must be worried about you, Hisana-chan." She handed Rangiku a cup of sake and offered Hisana one, which she politely declined.

Hisana shook her head in exasperation. She closed her eyes in concentration and murmured an incantation: "I place upon myself a seal: hide my reiatsu without fail." Her reiatsu slowly disappeared and Hisana opened her eyes. She knelt on a red cushion and leaned forward to rest her elbows on the low table. Her gaze shifted to the door as it slid open. "It hasn't even been ten minutes, Renji-ji-chan. What does Otou-san need?"

"Who said I was here to get you? Oh, for one, Ichigo wants you to stop masking your reiatsu. It makes him worried." Renji sat down next to his goddaughter. "Rukia and Kuchiki-taichou, too." He rifled through the book that was next to him. "Ah. Momo, Izuru, don't forget about tomorrow. Thanks." Taking the cup of sake Momo offered him, Renji wrapped an arm around Hisana. "Ready for being taichou?"

"Mmm. Though I wish I could go to the Living World and visit Miko-chan and the rest of the gang… I wonder if they got replacements for us…" whispered Hisana wistfully. Then, "Renji-ji-chan, want to have a karate match later?"

Hisagi's ears perked. "Can I come watch? I can't wait to see Renji lose to Hisana-san." He laughed at Renji's glare. "Just kidding."

--

Songs later, Toushirou stood and stretched. "I'm going home. Anyone coming back with me?" He strapped his zanpaku-tou to his back.

Momo stood up, sliding her zanpaku-tou into her sash. "I'll come, Shiro-chan. There are things I got left to do at 5th Division."

Grimacing, Hisana said, "Argh… I'd do it, but I'm still under 3rd Division" She tied a black sash around her waist and secured her zanpaku-tou to her back at her waist horizontally by tying the ends of the sash to the sword. "I'll be at 5th Division tomorrow."

Hisagi got up. He stuck his zanpaku-tou at his waist. "I'll go back. Besides, I've got to do something too."

"Ikou yo, Hisana-chan. We need to find Ikkaku-san to be referee for that match. Hisagi-san, we'll be at training grounds for… 3rd Division, if you wanna come." Renji stuck his zanpaku-tou in his sash.

Kira and Rangiku stayed sitting. "I'm staying~!! This sake is good! Good service, too," Rangiku added after a second thought. She raised a jug of sake in the air in a wave at the leaving shinigamis' backs. "Oh well. Here's to the future, Kira!"

----

Toushirou, once outside, breathed in deeply. He said, "Why did that place smell of sake? Or was it just that room?" He breathed in deeply again. Sticking his hands in his sleeves, he waited for an answer.

"Eto… I think it was the room, Shiro-chan." Momo put her chin in her hand as she answered. She ran to catch up to the others. "Come on, Shiro-chan!"

They reached the gate. "Well, ja ne. Mata ashita." Hisana bowed to them and shun-poed off. All you saw before she disappeared was the swish of her black sash and hair. Being taught by Shihouin Yoruichi, Goddess of Flash, Hisana was an expert at shun-po.

"OI~! Hisana-chan!" Renji called out, panicking. He groaned. "Ikkaku-san's reiatsu is in the opposite direction…" He turned to the others with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, but I've got to go. Ja!" And he shun-poed off. _'That girl…'_

Momo waved and said apologetically. "Gomen, but I told Maika-chan I'd train with her today. I'm a little late, too. I'll see you two later. Bye!" Momo smiled and shun-poed to 5th Division.

Hisagi and Toushirou nodded to each other and shun-poed off, each to his respective divisions. While Hisagi had a couple of papers to sign, Toushirou had to clean out Rangiku's sake stash. Both were not looking forward to their tasks.

--

**A/N: I hope you liked it.. anyway you'll find out why hisana ran away like that.. and you will also find out why Ichigo and Rukia (and Renji) are so over protective and worried. Til then! Please R&R!**


	4. The Hidden Secret and Fear

_**A/N: hey you guys! hisanachan here!! I'm sorry, I've been really busy and couldn't type this up fast enough. But here is Ch. 3 of "I Will!" Please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: You know what, I'm getting sick of retyping this crap. Look at the first chapter's disclaimer. There you go!!**_

--

**Ch. 3 The Hidden Secret and Fear**

'_Oh, please…let me get home before it comes… Oh, please!' _Hisana chanted mentally as she shun-poed rapidly to the one place where she'd find solitude. Her panic-filled amber eyes began to tear in fear. _'PLEASE!!'_

She reached her home. A modern-looking house with a spacious garden, Hisana dashed to the door and wrenched it open. Slamming it shut, she rushed into her room. Hisana couldn't hold it back anymore; she succumbed and collapsed on the bed in tears.

'_Why do you let them suffer? You should just bow to me. Give yourself to me, your soul, you power, your body,' _a voice said lustfully. _'If you don't, I'll kill your friends and family, Kurosaki Hisana!'_

Hisana screamed as visions of her loved ones being tortured and killed flashed continuously in her head. Tears flowed without end from her amber eyes and she buried her face in her hands as she screamed, "Stop it!! Just stop it, Aizen!! STOP IT!!"

--

Renji shun-poed around Soul Society frantically. There was something about Hisana's behavior that he wasn't liking. He stopped and tried to sense for his goddaughter's reiatsu. But thanks to her mastery at hiding it, Renji couldn't sense it at all. _'Damn it…'_

After shun-poing around some more, Renji ran into Ichigo and Rukia. Both parents wore the same frantic expression as Renji. "Hisana. Where is she?" asked Ichigo, forcefully. "We can sense that she's in distress, but…"

"… she's hiding her reiatsu, yeah. We were supposed to go find Ikkaku-san, but she just took off," explained Renji. "I've been everywhere, but she's nowhere around."

Rukia gasped. Suddenly, she shun-poed off to the direction opposite from where they came. "We didn't check home!" Rukia frantically shun-poed home and into Hisana's room. Her heart nearly broke at the sight of her daughter sobbing relentlessly. She soundlessly crossed the bright room and wrapped her arms lovingly around the girl.

Ichigo and Renji stood wordlessly in the doorway. Renji looked grim and Ichigo looked as if he were going to murder someone. They knew what was going on, and there was nothing they could do to help. Only thing they could do was help Hisana get through it and stay by her side.

Rukia murmured comforting words as she stroked Hisana's long hair. Hisana just cried and screamed in pain and distress. At Hisana's scream, Ichigo crossed the room in two great strides and sat down next to his daughter. Renji disappeared to the kitchen to make some tea for when she calmed down.

Ichigo grabbed Hisana from Rukia and crushed her in a protective hug. "Hisana, it's all right. We're not dead, and we won't let Aizen get you. Hisana-chan, it's gonna be all right. Understand me?" He rubbed her back soothingly, like he did when she was little and had a nightmare. "Ssh, it's going to be all right."

Hisana ceased her screaming and clenched her father's white haori in her small hands. "Why…why them?" she asked childishly. Deep down, Hisana knew the answer, but in this moment, the question escaped her lips. "Why, Otou-san?" Her tears soaked his black top.

Ichigo tightened his embrace. "Because Aizen's a damn asshole who can rot in hell. He's trying to weaken you, Hisana-chan. But he's underestimating you. Ssh, it's going to be OK."

Nestled in Ichigo's comforting embrace, Hisana sniffed. She swiped away at her tears and buried her face in his chest. Ichigo patted her back and said, "Ready to go, Hisana?"

Rukia smiled gently and caught Ichigo's eye. _'Thanks for stealing her, Ichigo. But, maybe it was for the better this time…' _She then turned to Hisana and pried her off Ichigo, saying, "Come on, Hisana-chan. Renji, I think, made some tea."

'_Hey, I'm her parent too, Rukia,' _countered Ichigo playfully. _'Oh well.' _He got up and took Hisana's small hand and encased it in his own large hand. Rukia smoothed out the red bed cover and straightened out the pillows. Then she followed her husband out of Hisana's room, closing the door behind her.

--

Renji set out four cups of tea on the circular table. "Hisana, daijoubu?!" He rushed over to Hisana and looked at her with concerned eyes. "We can call off the match, you know."

Ichigo whipped around sharply. "What match?" He glared at Renji as if blaming him for something. When he didn't get an answer right away, he repeated deadly, glaring at Renji, "What match?"

"Calm down, Otou-san. I challenged Renji-ji-chan to a karate match. We were going to ask Madarame-san to referee, but you know," explained Hisana, sipping her tea. "But no, Renji-ji-chan, we're still going for it. Can we go now? Before it gets too late." She stood and placed her zanpaku-tou by the door.

Renji, relieved to be out of Ichigo's intense glare, answered, "Aa. Find Ikkaku-san and then we'll go to 3rd's training?" Standing, he said, "I haven't sparred hand-to-hand in a long time…"

"Me, too…" said Hisana, a little wistful. "Last one, against Takeuchi, beat him… as usual," she grinned triumphantly. Then, she grabbed Renji's large hand and lugged him to the door. "Itte kimasu!" Hisana picked up her zanpaku-tou and shun-poed after Renji.

Ichigo grinned. "Beat Takeuchi, eh? Tatsuki needs to train him better." He glanced at Rukia quietly sipping her tea. "Oi. Want to call them up while those two are gone? I'm pretty sure they'd want to talk to you. Inoue, especially."

Rukia just reached for her phone with a nostalgic smile. Punching in a number, she said, "Hello? This is Kurosaki Rukia." When a loud squeal came from the other side, Rukia jerked the phone away from her ear, slightly deaf. "I-Inoue?"

"Rukia-san!! It's been a while! How's Hisana-chan, Kurosaki-kun? What about you? Is Soul Society OK? I miss you so much! When will you come visit Karakura?" A torrent of questions came from their old friend, Inoue Orihime. Only now, she was Ishida Orihime. But to avoid confusion, the Kurosaki parents called her by her maiden name "Inoue;" they called her husband, their other friend, Ishida.

"Inoue, it's been a while too. Hisana-chan and Ichigo are fine; Hisana just got promoted to 5th Division taichou," Rukia noted with pride. "I'm fine; Soul Society is back to normal, finally. I miss all of you too. And as for visiting, I'm not sure when. All of us are either fukutaichous or taichous, including Renji, Matsumoto-san, and Hitsugaya-taichou. The only way, I think, we'll be able to visit is if there's a mission. I'm sorry, Inoue." Rukia bowed her head a little dejectedly; she missed Karakura.

Slipping a comforting arm around her slender shoulders, Ichigo hugged Rukia, his head bowed too. "Hey, Inoue," he spoke into the speaker of the phone.

"So Kurosaki, hospital's running smoothly without you. I've replaced you," came a masculine voice from the other line. "New guy's much better than your crappy skills."

Ichigo growled. "Ishida! You know there is no other doctor at Karakura Hospital that is up to my level. Except for maybe you," he yelled at his ex-coworker/colleague back when he was living as a human, Ishida Uryu,

Uryu retorted back over Orihime's attempts to speak. "Well, too bad!"

--

"Hisana-chan! I found Ikkaku-san!" yelled Renji, standing next to a bald man. Madarame Ikkaku, 11th Division 3rd Seat, was good friends with Renji from when Renji was in 11th Division. Ikkaku stood there, arms crossed, staring intently at the horizon.

Hisana appeared in front of the pair, wheezing. "Mou!! You could've given a warning in advance before shun-poing off like that." She regained her breath and turned to the bald man in front of her. "Konnichiwa, Madarame-san. Did Renji-ji-chan ask you to please referee a match between us?"

Grinning widely, Ikkaku said to the petite girl, "Hai. I can't wait to see Renji lose." Laughing at Renji's glare, he said, "We're lucky today! A new taichou and a spar between a taichou and a fukutaichou! Lucky!"

"Hai," laughed Hisana awkwardly, sweat-dropping. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, fiddling with her sash end. "Ano… is it ok to go?" Hisana asked softly, amber eyes looking up eagerly at the two men in front of her. Her body ached to spar, a daily pastime in her human life. But her heart throbbed; she always sparred with _him_…

Renji, in response, grabbed Hisana's hand and began to quickly walk to 3rd Division with great, long strides. Ikkaku followed, amused at his friend/superior being dragged by her godfather/subordinate. Meanwhile, Hisana was fairly running and tripping, trying to keep up with Renji. Ikkaku called up lazily, "Oi, Renji. You better slow down. Hisana-san's not as fast as you are."

Looking down, Renji saw Hisana gasping. Running and tripping took away her breath. "Sorry, Hisana-chan." He turned around to see their location. "We're here!"

The trio shun-poed into the training rooms. Renji and Hisana placed their zanpaku-tous next to Ikkaku. Godfather and goddaughter stood in defense stances. "Begin!"

Hisana took the first try. She ran at Renji and delivered a kick to Renji's arm. Countless fond memories filled her heart as Hisana readied herself. She kept an expressionless face on as she flew at Renji. _'Grab the leg…' _

Renji was confused. He knew Hisana well, practically raising her with his two best friends. At Hisana's kick, he frowned. Renji just didn't understand why Hisana would make such an obvious move and attack. Hoping that this was the right move, he grabbed Hisana's leg wi[th a firm grip.

Suddenly, another leg smacked his chest, kicking the breath out of him. Renji let go of Hisana's leg, letting Hisana gracefully backhand spring away from him. Renji gasped, "Cheater. Somehow, you're incorporating your gymnastics into this."

Hisana's amber eyes twinkled mischievously. "Am I? Oops, sorry. But there isn't a rule that says I can't do that, is there, Madarame-san?" She turned to the 3rd Seat with a pleasant smile. Her hands were clasped neatly in front of her.

Ikkaku said, "Not that I know of, Hisana-san. Seems like you're out of luck, Renji." He smirked as the redhead growled in frustration. "Well, resume when ready."

"Huh, Renji, losing already?" asked a new voice. Hisagi came into view, an amused expression on his face. "Tough luck, man." He leaned against the wall next to Ikkaku. "Just started?"

"Aa. Renji didn't anticipate a surprise trick attack," explained the bald man.

Renji dashed at the girl. He aimed a punch at her stomach, only to meet air. Feeling something pressure his shoulder, Renji realized too late that Hisana had flipped over him. She aimed a kick at his lower back. Renji shun-poed out of the way, just before her foot contacted his back.

He managed to land a punch on Hisana's cheek, to which she retaliated with a well-placed back-kick to his stomach. Eventually, Renji caught Hisana by grabbing her leg again, this time determined to block another kick. "I know your moves, Hisana-chan." With that, he threw her to the wall.

"Sou ka? Then, you would have known that that wouldn't hurt me." Hisana stood gracefully in front of him. "It's so easy to twist from that, you know?" She made a "tsk, tsk" sound. "And I thought you said you knew me, Renji-ji-chan."

_FLASHBACK_

"_I know your moves, Hisana-chan." With that, he threw her to the wall._

_Hisana, once airborne, twisted herself into some complicated twists and executed a perfect landing on both feet in front of Renji. "Sou ka? Then, you would have known that that wouldn't hurt me."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Ikkaku and Hisagi were shaking with silent, uncontrollable laughter. Renji's expression when he saw Hisana standing in front of him was priceless; he was so surprised and confused. The fact that Hisana was scolding her own godfather cracked them up even more.

"Oh well." Hisana ran, cart-wheeled once, flipped once, and brought her right foot right into Renji's face. She then blocked a kick with her arm, and threw a kick at Renji in mid-air. Her flexibility and agility astounded the two men on the side. "Owari da yo." She kneed Renji in his stomach and brought a fist to his arm. Following that was a high-kick, causing Renji to fly across the room. Hisana stood patiently and waited to see if Renji would get up.

Ikkaku called out, "Hisana-san's the winner!"

At those three words, Hisana dashed to the redhead. "Daijoubu? I didn't hurt you that bad, right? Renji-ji-chaan!" whined Hisana, kneeling next to him. Her amber eyes nearly filled with tears.

The three men sweat-dropped. The girl who was once a calm, Byakuya-like shinigami suddenly became a worried, panicky person. "Ano… is that personality change… normal?" whispered Ikkaku to Hisagi.

"…" Hisagi stared, surprised.

Renji patted Hisana's head affectionately. "Aa. Demo, if you keep switching personalities like that, you might lose a battle." He stared at Hisana with serious eyes. When she nodded, Renji grinned and stood up. Then, he cursed under his breath. "Ichigo's gonna flip!"

Ikkaku cocked his head to the side. "Why…?" Hisagi echoed him while Hisana grabbed her and Renji's zanpaku-tous. She came back, handing Renji the sword. In response, Renji grabbed Hisana and pointed at her cheek.

A big, ugly, purple bruise blossomed. Hisana winced as Renji's hand accidentally brushed it. It was intensely tender and painful. Renji said, "Ichigo's gonna kill me for this!"

Hisana smiled. "Don't worry, Renji-ji-chan. Otou-san won't know a thing about it." She raised a glowing white hand to her bruised cheek. The purple-ness disappeared and her skin was as pale as it usually was. "See-e?"

Hisagi said, "Healing kidou… that's right, you're a kidou master like Momo-chan. Healing would be easy for you." He leaned against the wall, smiling softly. "Is there anything you can't do?" Hisagi asked teasingly.

"Uhh… sports?" she answered, a little hesitant in her reply. "Uh… I'm not really sure."

Ikkaku grinned. "Perfect shinigami, though. According to Taichou, you're excellent at shun-po and swordsmanship, although he said you're a little hesitant." He smirked a tiny smirk to which Hisana glared at him for. "And you're a master of kidou and martial arts. That's all four basic combat methods: hohou, zanjutsu, kidou, and hakuda. Perfect! You would do really well in 11th Division." Ikkaku patted Hisana's head.

She grimaced. "And not live to see the next day? Sorry, no offense, but nuh-uh. I want to live, thank you very much. Zaraki-taichou'd beat me to a pulp." Hisana shuddered. "Iie, I'm fine where I am."

Renji chuckled. "It's not that bad. Zaraki-taichou sure wouldn't hold back, but he won't beat you to a pulp. Don't freak out. I survived, and Ikkaku-san's still alive. Taichous are humans, too." He patted Hisana. "But you're in 5th Division as taichou, so don't sweat it."

Hisagi grinned widely at Renji. "You used to come home to the dorms, limping. We had to half-carry you inside. Then, we had to ice your bruises… and bandage your— OI! Hisana-san, where'd she go?!"

Ikkaku pointed behind Renji. Hisana stood there, freaked out and clutching Renji's sleeve in her pale hands. She whispered, "Kowai… I'm never going near Zaraki-taichou again… Hontou ni… kowai." Hisana whimpered in fear and clenched Renji's sleeve until her knuckles turned white.

A large hand gently uncurled Hisana's fingers from Renji's sleeve. "Hisana. Kenpachi is _not _getting an inch close to you." Ichigo patted Hisana gently. He raised his hand in greeting. "Yo, Shuuhei, Ikkaku."

"Yo. Ichigo. Your daughter is a freaking master at martial arts! Who taught her?!" Ikkaku asked excitedly. "I wanna fight him!"

Ichigo grinned, a little nostalgia written in his expression. "_Two _people taught her, Ikkaku. Her and Takeuchi." Hisana's face fell at the mention of Takeuchi. "Arisawa Tatsuki-san joint-taught Hisana and Takeuchi… with me."

Eyes widened in surprise. "A-Arisawa Tatsuki? Wasn't she the girl Inoue Orihime hung out with? She taught Hisana-san? Arisawa must be good then!!" Ikkaku grinned maniacally. "We are sparring next mission." Then, he whipped around to face an amused Ichigo. "Wait, Arisawa joint-taught with _you_?!"

A soft voice interrupted the conversation. "Mm. But I have more of Tatsuki-nee's fighting style than Otou-san's. Takeuchi has more of Otou-san's style." Hisana smirked. "And he loses all the time." She grinned happily and played with her sash. Ikkaku and Hisagi snickered. "I bet I could beat you, Otou-san."

"Hey, I'm the same rank as you and Takeuchi. We're equal in skills!" Ichigo argued.

Renji's eyes widened. "'Same rank as…' Then, Hisana-chan, you and Takeuchi are—" He shook his head in disbelief.

"1st degree black belt? You bet!! Karate is like second nature for us! Gymnastics, too," Hisana added. Then, her eyes widened in fear and she hurriedly said, "See you later, minna. Bye!" Hisana shun-poed off. Ichigo tried to follow her, but was held back by Ikkaku.

"Spar. Now!!"

Ichigo caught Renji's eye and nodded. Renji left quickly and Ichigo reluctantly slid into a defensive stance. Hisagi called the beginning of the match. "Hajime!" Immediately, Ichigo blocked an attack from Ikkaku.

Ikkaku cackled excitedly. "Ah-ha! You _are _good! Lu-u-ucky!!" He ran at Ichigo with enthusiasm. "Lucky, lucky, lu-u-ucky!" he chanted, ecstatic.

--

Hisana screamed and broke out into hysterics on the Soukyoku Hill. Now deserted, it was the perfect place for privacy. Privacy was what Hisana craved for during her visions. She didn't want others to see her weakness. It gave her a feeling of shame… and she hated people knowing it and pitying her. Not only that, they will see the need to protect her and will get hurt. The secret _must_ be kept hidden. That feared secret…

Renji, following Hisana's reiatsu, caught Hisana as her knees gave out in weakness. He sat down, pulling the girl into an embrace as she released a torrent of pain and fear. Renji's normally hard eyes softened with affection and he ran his fingers through Hisana's long raven hair. "Hisana-chan… daijoubu da yo. We're not dead or any of the sort. Daijoubu da."

Two small hands clutched Renji's kimono top and Hisana shook with sobs, body racking and heaving. Screaming, Hisana pleaded to Aizen Sousuke, traitor to Soul Society and the cause behind Hisana's secret, to stop. "O-negai… stop!!" She wept in fear. "Stop it! You're killing them!! They did nothing wrong! Stop!!"

Large fingers just gently combed through Hisana's hair as soothing words were whispered to the young shinigami. Internally, Renji's blood boiled. _'How dare he!! Hisana-chan…' _He just continued to calm the panicked girl. _'She's suffering as badly as Momo…' _His eyes flashed dangerously as Renji glared at the blue sky. _'Aizen… how I want to rip apart your fucking limbs…' _he seethed.

Gradually, Hisana's sobs subsided and she fell into a deep sleep. Renji sighed in relief and stood up, cradling Hisana close to him bridal-style. Holding her protectively, he shun-poed back to the Kurosaki residence, stopping at the door. Using his spare key, Renji managed to open the door without disturbing Hisana in her sleep. "I'm back.

"Renji! Welcome back." Rukia came out of the kitchen. When she saw her daughter, Rukia gasped. "Hisana!! Is she alright?! What the hell happened?!" She glared at Renji while crossing her arms across her chest. "Tell me, Renji. Now!!"

Renji winced. "Aizen. She's asleep, now. I'll put her upstairs." He took the stairs by two and pushed open Hisana's door. After pulling back the covers, Renji placed Hisana down gently and pulled the blanket back over her tightly. He said to Rukia behind him, "Don't worry. She's fine. Ichigo should be back if he isn't already home." Renji turned around and glanced down at his childhood friend. "Ikkaku-san challenged him to a karate match, y'see?"

"Twice a day, nearly in rapid succession. Aizen, that bastard…" Rukia scowled and knelt by Hisana's bed. She stroked Hisana's smooth cheek softly. "Hisana…" Then, she looked up at Renji and said, "Go get changed and watch over the miso, okay? I'm counting on you. Send Ichigo up when he gets home, please. Thanks."

Nodding, Renji strode across the hall to his room. He had taken up the offer Ichigo and Rukia made two years ago to live with them instead of in the dorms. The dorms really sucked, and the food there did, too. 6th Division was also all the way across Seireitei. Living with the Kurosakis gave him better housing and food, and it was much closer to 6th Division than the dorms. Renji also scored spending time with his goddaughter and best friends.

Meanwhile, the Kurosaki parents gained someone to do extra chores around the house, and someone to do things if they were busy. They also got an extra, reliable eye on Hisana, at the same time. Hisana herself also gained a daily, willing sparring partner, so everyone got something out of this deal.

--

In Hisana's bedroom, Rukia lovingly caressed her daughter's cheek with a mother's tender, loving care. She smiled softly as Hisana rolled on her side, curling around the patterned red coverlet. Standing up, Rukia placed a light kiss on Hisana's brow and paced, waiting for Ichigo to come home.

'_Why twice in rapid succession? Is he that desperate? Aizen's planning something, then. That's the only plausible explanation I can think of right now…' _She glanced at her daughter, slumbering peacefully. _'Hisana-chan… You're so young though…' _Rukia glared angrily at the clock on the wall. _'And where the HELL is Ichigo?!'_

At that very moment, a sharp rap was heard on the door. Rukia hurried to it and let Ichigo in the room. Ichigo made a beeline to the bed and immediately crouched down. He put his large hand against Hisana's cheek and rubbed his thumb gently over it. "Aizen, huh?" _'Damn, they're coming rapidly.'_

"Aa. Ichigo, I think Aizen's got some plan formed up. A different plan than his original. Later, we're going to have to discuss this with Renji." The couple heard crashes downstairs and Renji's angry voice. "What's going on down there?"

"Ikkaku and Shuuhei. I invited them for dinner. Sorry for not telling you in advance, but I felt bad kicking Ikkaku's ass and making Shuuhei laugh at him so…" Ichigo stood up. "Sorry, Rukia."

Making her way to the door, she replied, "It's fine. More people, more fun, right?" Rukia grinned. "I'll make you pay later." Ichigo heard her voice waft in the room. "Wake up Hisana-chan for me, Ichigo. Then you can make the extra miso soup."

Scowling, Ichigo crouched back down. He gently shook his daughter. "Hisana, we've got guests. Wake up." Internally, he smiled. Hisana never had a hard time waking up, so this job was easy for him. "Hisana." Hisana's eyelids fluttered open. Ichigo grinned mentally. _'Whadda I tell ya?'_

"Mmm… guests? OK, I'll just change… Be right down." Hisana walked over to her closet, still a little sleepy, and pulled out a purple yukata. Ichigo backed out of the room and went downstairs to made the miso. Hisana slipped out of her shihakushou and put on the yukata. It came to her knees and was a dark lavender. The sash was violet. But what Hisana loved best were the flowers in silver thread along the hem.

She sleepily wobbled to the kitchen. Ikkaku teasingly said, "Ohayo."

"Mmm… Ohayo, Madarame-san, Hisagi-san." Hisana rubbed her bleary amber eyes with a fist. Then she blankly wandered to the living room and flopped on the couch, blinking her eyes to stay awake. Hisagi and Ikkaku glanced at each other in amusement and continued watched Hisana.

"Hisana! Let's set the table!" Rukia called.

Hisana slowly stood up and made her way to the table. While she set the table, she thought, _'Sleepy…' _"What's for dinner, Okaa-san?" Hisana finished setting the table and sat next to Hisagi.

"Let's see… rice, grilled beef, and what else?" Rukia stuck her head out the door, a wooden spoon tapping her mouth.

"Miso!" chimed Renji and Ichigo simultaneously.

Giggling, Hisana nodded. "Can't forget the miso soup. Basically, it's simple tonight!" She grinned at the two men next to her. "Simple, but good! Unless…" A mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eyes. "Unless Renji-ji-chan messes up on the miso soup!" With the remark, Hisana skipped into the kitchen and hugged a growling Renji. "Uso. You don't mess up on the miso."

Ikkaku smirked. "This _is _way better than the dorms. Lucky dog, you, Renji, got someone to freeload off of." He leaned back on his chair and chuckled. "'Course, they make you do chores instead of paying rent."

Rukia appeared, holding a tray full of food. She arranged it on the table and replied, "Aa, it's a free trade, right, Renji?" Disappearing back in the kitchen with Hisana, she glared at Renji for his lack of response. "Right, Renji?"

"Aa."

Hisana carefully walked out, balancing a tray of soup and a second tray full of food. She set the food out on the table. "Ne, Hisagi-san, you're pretty quiet. Think you'll be promoted? You've achieved Bankai, right?" She flashed him a kind smile. "You also do all the duties… for taichou and fukutaichou… Sugoi desu ne, Hisagi-san ga. Mm, you'll be taichou, just watch!"

Grinning, a single word was said. "Arigatou." Hisagi took Hisana's hand and gently squeezed it. Hisana blushed slightly, but was called in for more food. Leaning back, Hisagi said to Ikkaku, "Eh… she's cute…"

"Remember! We're her friends! And you're not a pedophile… right, Shuuhei?" Ikkaku replied, hesitating at the end. "Right?!"

Hisagi blushed and smacked Ikkaku's bald head. "I didn't mean it that way! Of course she's just a friend… though we're all pretty protective, eh?" He laughed and leaned back again. "Because she's so young…"

"By Soul Society standards," replied Renji, walking out with the Kurosaki family. "Let's eat!!"

--

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? This explained Rukia's and Ichigo's over-worry. Anyhow, please R&R!**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	5. Reunion

_**A/N: Hey I'm sorry for the late update… these chapters are so long and I write them down before I type them up so I always procrastinate on this story… I'm so sorry! Anyway, I hope your summer is going well… Please enjoy!!**_

_**OH, btw, I changed a lot of things around in this story so certain parts aren't going to line up with the latest manga or the Amagai Shuusuke arc in the anime… cuz I started writing this before either so for one, Amagai isn't going to show up at all, two, (SPOILER for some of the latest manga chapters) the Vizards aren't going to have any the ranks they had before in Soul Society, and three, certain people are going to have different ranks. Basically, it's not going to follow the main storyline. But because this is a future generation story I think it should be okay…**_

_**Disclaimer: First chapter's disclaimer**_

Ch. 4 Reunion

Two weeks passed. Hisana had received her sleeveless haori and quickly adapted to the duties of a taichou. Momo and she spent quality time together, chatting or cooking something for the division in the division kitchen. Hisana trained the new recruits daily and spent time getting to know everyone, new recruits or not. In less than a week, Hisana had gained the love and respect of her subordinates.

A hell butterfly fluttered to Hisana one day. She was filling out paperwork with Momo. Hisana, frowning, held out a finger and received the message. She nodded. Standing up, Hisana told Momo, "Captain's meeting. I'll be back soon!!" With that, all you saw was the swish of her black sash and hair.

--

"There have been Arrancar sightings in Karakura." Yamamoto addressed the twelve in front of him. Ichigo and Hisana glanced up, eyes filled with fear and worry. "There is a decent number of spiritually-aware residents, but the incidents are frequent. I will send a group to Karakura for two months. In the case of more severe sightings, possibly an Espada, reinforcements will be sent. All on this mission are to report daily!"

A unanimous "Hai!!" was heard everywhere.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou, Kurosaki Hisana-taichou, Hitsugaya Toushirou-taichou, Abarai Renji-fukutaichou, Hisagi Shuuhei-fukutaichou, Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaichou, and Kurosaki Rukia-fukutaichou are to be sent on this mission. Prepare immediately. You are to report to the Senkaimon in fifteen minutes. Dismissed!" Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor twice.

Hisana stared up at Ichigo happily. "Karakura?! Uwahh!! I can't wait!! Miko-chan and Takeuchi will be so surprised!" She jumped in her exuberance. "I'm going to go tell Momo-chan!" She shun-poed off with the speed of Yoruichi.

Ichigo heard a chuckle behind him. "Hisana-san's so excited about this mission. It's pretty unlike her." He turned around to see Hisagi. "Excited to see her friends, huh?" He clasped his hands behind his head. As Ichigo began to walk, Hisagi followed him, keeping up with him.

"Aa. She really missed them. You'll see their close bond when we get there. But we've got to get ready. Let's go."

--

"MOMO-CHAN!!" Hisana squealed, surprising her friend with a huge hug. "Guess what happened?!" Without waiting for an answer, she squealed, "I'm going to Karakura!! I'll see Takeuchi and Miko-chan! 'Course I'll be using a different gigai 'cause I'm supposed to be dead, but I'll get to be with them!" She screamed again in happiness and danced Momo around the office.

Momo laughed. "That's great, Hisana-chan!! I wish I could go meet your friends, too." She embraced her friend. "Demo shikata nai." She sighed, then smiled genuinely for her friend's happiness.

Hisana dragged Momo to her dorm room. Lately, she was sleeping at 5th Division; there were a lot of work to do. She stocked up on supplies and necessities as she explained the reason.

"Gomen ne, Momo-chan. Demo, abunai desshou. Aizen's after both you and me, me for my power and you to manipulate you for his own purposes. If both of us go, Aizen might take both of us hostage and then, we're doomed. If he gets me, Aizen's going to get all the power he wants." _'And so much more.' _"If he takes you, Momo-chan, he'll manipulate you into killing your nakama. He'll benefit way more than our side if both of us go. Hontou ni gomen ne. I wanted you to meet them, too. Maybe they'll visit me in Soul Society?" Hisana said, dejectedly, throwing everything into a small bag.

Silence settled in the dorm room. Momo broke the silence by saying, "Saa, you've got to go! Keep in touch with me daily, alright? I'll give you reports on the division, ok? Maybe I can talk to them?"

"Of course!! And we'll do video conversations, too; I'm pretty sure I'll be able to do that. Only bummer is having to deal with my psychotic ojii-chan. And Kisuke-ji-chan. Yay!" Hisana cheered sarcastically. Beckoning to Momo, she asked, "Ne, want to come with me? You've got to say 'bye' to Hitsugaya-kun before he leaves! Ikou yo!!" Grabbing her zanpaku-tou, bag, and Momo's hand, the girl ran out to the Senkaimon, dragging the poor fukutaichou along.

Everyone was assembled at the Senkaimon. After one quick hug, Hisana hurried to a spot between Renji and Rukia. All were given hell butterflies and they went through without any major problems. Hisana smiled to glimpse Momo waving at Toushirou before the gates closed.

--

"UWAHH!!" Hisana squealed. Everyone winced at the high decibel of her squeal. "It really hasn't changed. Mmmm, it's so good to be back!!" Hisana dashed around their location in her happiness. "Let's go to Kisuke-ji-chan's, neh? We need our gigai and Soul Candy."

Nodding, everyone shun-poed to the Urahara Shoten. It was the same scene as always: a redhead swinging a broom with an obnoxious voice and a quiet dark-haired woman sweeping. At the multiple soft thuds of feet on the ground, they looked up. The female gasped. "It…can't be…"

The redhead dashed inside excitedly. Soon, a tall muscular man barreled outside, tears in his eyes, and flew at the Kurosaki girl. The sliding door slid open and out stepped a man in casual robes and a hat. His grin spread from ear to ear. "Welcome back, Kurosakis."

Hisana, having dodged the tall man by reflexes, flew at the man. "Kisuke-ji-chan! O-genki?" She embraced Urahara Kisuke tightly. He was one of her teachers and helped oversee her Bankai training. Though she often thought Urahara was psychotic, Hisana was extremely fond of him. She pulled away and peered inside. "Yoruichi-oba-chan's out or something??" At the same moment Yoruichi shun-poed next to Urahara, Hisana whirled around to face her.

"You've improved. Think you'll be able to beat me in flash tag, Hisana-chan?" Yoruichi smiled kindly at the beaming girl. Turning to the rest of the shinigamis, Yoruichi said, "Welcome back. Are we glad for your assistance. We'll give you the details inside, after you get your gigai and the gikongan. By the way, Ichigo," Yoruichi turned to the orange-top. "Kon's been really annoying lately. Take care of him, neh?"

Everyone went inside. Urahara passed around a box of what looked like PEZ-dispensers. "I've invented new gikongan. When you get the dispenser, focus your reiatsu into it. When it glows the color of your reiatsu, you can stop focusing. That puts your personality and everything about you into the pills. That way, it's like it's still you in the gigai when you're actually not."

Hisagi asked, "Basically these were made so a shinigami could custom design his/her gigai?" He rolled the dispenser in his hands. He focused his reiatsu into it. Suddenly, it glowed a purple hue.

Urahara clapped once. "Right! Kuchiki-san could stay with the Chappy if she wants to, but…"

"Iie. Chappy is cute, but I prefer to use this one. Chappy really messes up my personality; I'm not hyper or babyish. Let me stay with this. You didn't play around with them like you did my gigai last time, right?" She glared at Urahara, who shook his head with a serious face. Satisfied, Rukia concentrated her reiatsu into the dispenser. Almost instantly, the dispenser emitted a silvery-white glow.

Soon, the room was filled with colorful bursts of reiatsu. Renji's reiatsu was a blood red, while Rangiku's was a strawberry-blonde. Toushirou's was an ice blue and Ichigo's was a black and blue (his Vizard reiatsu mixed with his normal navy blue). Hisana's was a white, soothing glow. In a moment, the colors faded.

Yoruichi lugged out a bag of gigais dressed in well-matched clothes. "Hitsugaya. Matsumoto. Hisagi. Renji." With each name, she handed them their gigai. "Ichigo. Rukia. Hisana-chan. We played around with your gigais' eye and hair colors. If you stayed the way you are now, people who don't know your true identity will think either you'll all ghosts or you've been resurrected. That wouldn't be good.

"Ichigo, we've dyed your hair black and your eyes are brown. This time, at the least, you won't stand out much anymore. Rukia, your hair's brown and to the bottom of your rib cage. I know, it's long," added Yoruichi as she saw Rukia about to protest, "but we'll cut it shorter if you want, alright? We've changed your eyes a sea blue. Hisana-chan, only changes shoulder-length brown hair and deep blue eyes.

Yoruichi addressed everyone. "Isshin was crazy enough to not sell the Kurosakis' house or rent it to anyone _and _he saved everything in it, including clothes. Hisana-chan, Miko-chan's been borrowing your clothes, but I doubt you mind."

Everyone was about to get into their gigai when they heard a Hollow's scream. Acting the quickest, Hisana raised a forefinger and chanted, "Hadou #4, Byakurai!" White lightning was fired from her finger through the door, effectively destroying the Hollow outside. Urahara stared at Hisana, mouth agape. "Kisuke-ji-chan, if it's about the door, I'll fix it later, ok?" she said exasperatedly, getting into her gigai. Once in her gigai, Hisana looked down in wonder. "Eh… this is what a gigai is like…"

"Y-you defeated a Menos Grande with a kidou as simple as Byakurai. Hisana-chan, you've grown so much… Isshin will be proud of you." Urahara gazed at his protégée with fondness and admiration mixed with awe. "If Masaki-san was alive, she'd be proud of you, too… though I'm not sure she'd be able to see you in shinigami form if she were still alive…"

The door was slammed open at that point to reveal a huge group of people, all wearing excited faces. "Minna!!" Ishida Orihime squealed, hugging Rangiku tightly. "Oh, we've missed you!" She turned to face Hisagi, who was next to Rangiku, "We've met during the Bount invasion, I believe. Ishida Orihime desu." Orihime held out a hand.

"Ah, hai, we did. Hisagi Shuuhei desu." They shook hands.

Arisawa Tatsuki was hugging Hisana. "How's my goddaughter doing? No shinigami idiots who've been harassing you? No asses to kick?" She stared at Hisana with dark, serious eyes. Tatsuki nodded in approval at Hisana's "no." "Good. No guy touches you the wrong way and gets away with it. But you've got your karate to help you?" Tatsuki asked strictly.

"Yeah. I train daily with Renji-ji-chan and other men I trust. My skills are in top condition, I hope, Tatsuki-nee." Hisana grinned happily.

Yasutora Chad was chatting with Ichigo about long-lost fun as teenagers, when they fought off countless gangsters. Renji and Ishida Uryu were arguing about Quincies and shinigamis, with Hisagi listening in, interested. Orihime and Tatsuki were chatting around with Rukia, Rangiku, and Toushirou. A hug from behind surprised Hisana.

"You've returned to Karakura… Hisana," a low, husky voice whispered, cracking at the end with emotion. Hisana's eyes softened and she twisted around to return the hug. "We really missed you a lot, Hisana," the voice of Arisawa Takeuchi whispered into her ear.

Hisana dug her face in Takeuchi's chest. "Takeuchi… I missed you and Miko-chan so much." She pulled back to stare at his dark eyes. "I'm home."

"Mou, Takeuchi-nii! Let me see Hisana-nee!!" Ishida Miko playfully slapped Takeuchi's arm. When Hisana faced Miko, Miko's eyes began to water. "Hisana-nee!!" She hugged her tightly, crying. Patting her gently, Hisana hugged her friend back.

"Tadaima. I've missed you too, Miko-chan. How can I not? Atashi no taisetsu na tomodachi da yo. And it's been such a long time, too. I've missed you so, so much!!" Hisana cried. She hugged her crying friend and sniffed a little. Takeuchi's warm hand on her shoulder made her look up. He smiled at her.

"O-kaeri nasai."

--

The entire group walked over to the Kurosakis' house. A street down from the Kurosaki Clinic, it was a big house, mostly filled with extra guest rooms for when shinigami came on missions. Ichigo fumbled with a loose stone in the pathway leading to the door and unearthed a little house key. Striding to the door, he unlocked it and walked inside.

It was still the same, Ichigo noted. The kitchen to his left was spotless as always, and the living room to the right was as cozy looking as always. The stairs leading upstairs were beckoning to him, to go upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Rukia. Everything was the same. Nothing was changed.

Everyone stepped in. Hisana, pulling Miko with her, pushed to the front. Takeuchi followed closely behind, closing the front door shut behind him. "It's still the same…"

All the shinigami and humans alike chose seats in the living room. Ichigo and Rukia took the red couch with Renji. On the opposite couch, Toushirou, Rangiku, and Hisagi sat down. Orihime took the armchair, and Tatsuki perched on one of its arms. Chad and Ishida stood around the arrangement, while Hisana, Miko, and Takeuchi sat on the floor around a table in the middle of the whole arrangement.

"OK! So, this is what used to be our home when we were alive. I'm sure my crazy dad will let us use it, as we left it to him when we died, so rooming arrangements. We've got tons of extra rooms." Ichigo leaned back. "Who wants the one down the hall down here?"

Toushirou spoke up. "I'll take it."

"Room upstairs, two doors down on your left? Double, there."

Renji and Hisagi glanced at each other. "Hisagi-san and I'll bunk together up there. That's the room with the sunrise view? Wicked view, there." He grinned.

Ichigo grinned as well. "Ja, Rangiku-san, do you want the room next to Hisana's? It's got a door going between the two rooms, so you could talk together at night if you wanted, I guess."

"Done! Hisana-chan and I'll have fun hanging out, neh, Hisana-chan?" Rangiku winked at Hisana, who smiled back. "We're going to have fu-u-un!!" Rangiku trilled.

"Hisana-nee, you'll be going undercover at school, neh? Yuzu-san's principal of the high school division. It's no longer Karakura High, too. It's now the Karakura Elite Academy, and it's a school really for the elite… There are four divisions: elementary, middle, high, and university. The uniforms are also different from the gray and white. Now they're white and black… But you'll be going?" Miko asked tentatively.

Hisana nodded. "Making up a story'll be fun. Let's see… transfer student from Tokyo, parents travel a lot, will stay for two months, bla bla bla and all that. But I won't have any official certificates, like the birth so…"

"I won't count it. Transfer students as short of a period as you don't require all that. Just the transfer application form is fine," a kind voice said **(A/N: ok I admit it: this is really unlikely… but let's just accept this cuz this is just a story after all).** Everyone turned to the door, where the source of the voice was. Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

"Y-Yuzu… K-Karin…" Kurosakis Yuzu and Karin stood at the door. Yuzu was still the kind soul she was as a child. Her chestnut hair was up to her mid-back and swept up in a tortoise-shell barrette. Karin was the same as Ichigo last saw her, just a little more lean and taller. Her long, black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Yuzu was standing there with tears in her sympathetic eyes, while Karin had some unrecognizable emotion in her dark gaze.

"Ichi-nii!!" Yuzu ran and hugged her brother around his neck. Ichigo held his little sister's arms while she choked him half to death. "Otou-san got a phone call from Urahara-san that you, Rukia-nee, and Hisana-chan came back; why didn't you come see us as soon as you all got your gigai?!"

Ichigo, turning blue from Yuzu's grip, finally loosened his imouto's grip around his neck. Breathing heavily, he managed a smile and ducked, bringing Rukia down with him. "Toushirou, Shuuhei, DUCK NOW!!" Confused, the two men obeyed and ducked.

A loud crash echoed around the whole house. "Ichigo!! My dear son, why did you not see your old father first thing since your arrival?! Where are your manners?! Oh, Masaki, our son is such a disrespectful and horrible person, even though he's married with a child of his own and a taichou of the respected Gotei 13!! What have I done wrong in his up-bringing, my wonderful Masaki?!" Kurosaki Isshin wailed, hugging a huge poster of his wife, Masaki, which appeared magically on the wall. Next to him was a life-size imprint of the psychotic doctor.

Hisana sweat-dropped along with everyone else. "Ano... Ojii-chan? We've got gues – KYAAHH!!" she screamed, dropping to the floor as her grandfather launched himself at her for a bear hug.

"Otou-san!! Don't try to kill Hisana-chan and Ichi-nii; they just got here!! Plus, we've got guests, as Hisana-chan tried to say before you attacked her with one of your life-threatening hugs! Sumimasen; he's crazy…Though he's one himself, I personally think we need to take him to see a doctor," Karin apologized to the shinigamis in the room with a little bow. "Yo, Ichi-nii." She hugged the now-standing/fuming Ichigo.

Rangiku laughed. "Kurosaki-san? You haven't changed at all!! You're still that crazy, slightly and most likely psychotic person!!" She grabbed the couch arm for support, laughing hysterically.

"Ehh? You knew Ojii-chan, Rangiku-chan?" Hisana inquired, slowly and warily kneeling back up to a sitting position. She squealed in surprise as Isshin hugged her tightly. "Ojii-chan! You scared me!!"

Nodding, Rangiku wiped away tears of laughter from her ice-blue eyes. "Kurosaki Isshin, 5th Division taichou before Aizen. He was my taichou before I transferred to 10th Division. Everyone always had a good laugh around him, and was pretty let down when he left Soul Society for good."

Tatsuki turned to Hisana, who was struggling to be free of Isshin's death embrace. "Oi, isn't Hisana-chan the current 5th Division taichou? Wow… who would have thought that she would get the same position a family member once held?"

"Sou ne…" Orihime mused. "It's pretty ironic because they are completely opposites, Kurosaki-san and Hisana-chan. But oh well…"

Hisagi listened silently. _'So… Kurosaki-san used to be a shinigami… considering he used to be a taichou means he's powerful…' _He looked up to see Ichigo, who looked completely pissed off. Following Ichigo's gaze, his eyes widened in surprise. _'Hisana-san…'_

"Mmph!! Mmmmph!!" Hisana frantically tried to get out of Isshin's grip. Her face was blue and she was flailing around in desperation. Tears started to form. "O-Ojii… ch… chan… c-can't… br… breathe…!!" she rasped out.

Rukia firmly intervened, "Isshin-san, please release Hisana-chan. She'll choke to her death." Her violet eyes flashed dangerously as she stared icily at her father-in-law. "Isshin-san!!"

Suddenly, the two were separated. Hisana, gasping for air, ran to hide behind her glaring father. Chad was apologizing quietly to the older Kurosaki for his action, but Isshin shook his head in understanding. In his ecstasy of seeing Hisana again, he embraced her so tightly; it was a death-hold. "Gomen ne, my lovely, kawaii Hisana-chan!! Ojii-chan will not hurt you like that again!!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. Hesitantly, Uryu spoke up. "A-ano… Kurosaki-san, you should schedule an appointment for the psychiatrist. No offense, but I believe you need one." He pushed up his slipping glasses. "I know you meant well, but I think you should still see a professional, Kurosaki-san."

Karin sighed. "Finally, someone else has the sense to recommend a psychiatrist. After nearly suffocating Hisana-chan…" She shook her head in exasperation. "Daijoubu?"

"Mm, daijoubu, Karin-nee."

Suddenly, a chorus of beeps pervaded the room. All the shinigamis pulled out their mobile phones and checked their screens. "Menos? All in different directions... Matsumoto, Hisagi, and I will go towards Karakura Park," Toushirou stated. Rangiku and Hisagi nodded.

"I'm going, too," declared Karin, looking at the whitey with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I'll go towards Karakura Elite Academy Elementary." Hisana turned to her two childhood friends. "You two, st –"

Takeuchi said, "No chance, Hisana. Miko and I are going with you." Miko nodded in agreement.

Tatsuki and Renji stood up. "You three aren't going anywhere without us two going with you," Tatsuki stated. "Is that clear?" She glared at them.

"Hai!!" all three said instantaneously. They knew how scary Tatsuki was when she was annoyed or irritated. Not wanting to risk that, they always agreed to Tatsuki in situations like this.

Orihime said, "Ja, Uryu, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, and Rukia-san, along with me, will head towards the neighborhood. Let's all meet up at Karakura Park after. Is that ok with all of you?"

Everyone nodded. All the shinigami, and surprisingly Takeuchi, Tatsuki, and Karin, lifted their PEZ-dispensers to their mouths and swallowed a Soul Candy. Their spirit form split from the gigais and bodies. The gikongans were told to stay close to their owner, but to stay out of danger. As Hisana, Miko, Takeuchi, Tatsuki, and Renji all ran to Karakura Elite Elementary, Hisana scowled accusingly, "Kisuke-ji-chan did that to you, eh? Are you Vaizards like Otou-san?" she spat out bitterly. "Illegally, too?"

Tatsuki scowled herself. "Illegally, yes, but actually Urahara requested permission from Soul Society because Karakura needs a good number of people to fight off the endless Hollows appearing. After we got permission, he cut our chains of fate and dumped us in that pit, the bastard. But, no, we all got out in time."

The group reached the school division. Renji and Hisana were in awe; Karakura High School as they knew it was almost nothing next to this school branch. But, they set aside their awe as the shinigamis drew their swords, and Miko readied her bow and arrows. Having the powers of a miko (i.e. the reason behind her name partially), Miko was able to shoot regular arrows infused with spiritual power.

An ear-splitting scream split their eardrums in half. Takeuchi grinned and released his zanpaku-tou. "Burn, Akatsuki!!" Flames erupted around the group and the sword changed from silver metal to black streaked with red. The hilt was red and orange, as if there were flames licking at it. Pointing it at a Hollow, he fired a ball of fire at its head.

"Rule the seas, Mizu no Ryuu!!" Tatsuki chanted, twirling the katana like a baton. The blade emitted a twister of water. At the end was a menacing glare of the ryuu. The blade became ocean-blue and a light blue tassel hung from the butt of the hilt. The hilt itself lengthened to morph the sword into a spear.

She slashed to her left, water slicing through the object (or Hollow) nearby. Using that single attack, she destroyed two Hollows.

"Arisawa Takeuchi, no matter how much I love you, you are so dead when we're done Hollow hunting!!" Hisana growled menacingly. A Hollow crept up behind her. "Kamikaze!!" A gust of wind seemed to slice the Hollow down the middle, starting from the head. She flicked the ribbon towards a group of Hollows. Wind gusts exorcised them simultaneously.

"Hoeru, Zabimaru! Hisana-chan, you skipped the command!! Renji called in awe. He swung Zabimaru through the Hollows. "When'd you learn that?!" He jumped to avoid a Hollow attack.

Smirking, Hisana called back, "I said it in my mind!"

An arrow lodged itself in a nearby Hollow's mask, purifying the lost soul. The youngest of the group had an expression of fierce concentration and determination. She pulled the bowstring back and fired another arrow at a Hollow. "Renji-nii!! Behind you!!" Miko warned the older man.

Before Renji could swing Zabimaru, a ball of fire was shot from Takeuchi's sword. Smirking, he flashed a thumbs-up and went to help his mother out with some other Hollows.

Minutes later, the group stood back-to-back in a circle, weapons held in a defensive stance. "Damn, are you serious? Not even back in the past did Karakura have this many Hollow attacks!!" whined Hisana, referring to the time when Ichigo and the rest of the adults were teenagers (she had to study that and the Winter War during her two years at the Shinigami Academy). "Neh, Renji-ji-chan, should we go Bankai on them?" She nudged Renji with her elbow. Her eyes shone with determination and confidence. Renji thought for a moment, then nodded.

Both stepped out and called simultaneously, "Bankai!!" A glow of red and white shone brightly in the area as reiatsu levels rose and transformations occurred.

Renji emerged, wearing a fur cowl and holding a bone scepter in his hand. Zabimaru was behind him in the form of a massive skeletal snake held together by red reiatsu. "Hihiou Zabimaru."

"Eien no Kamikaze." Hisana's Bankai was shown to her two childhood friends for the first time. Eien no Kamikaze was in its white glory as the sun glinted on the white steel, carmine ribbon fluttering delicately in the wind. Their breaths caught; Miko and Takeuchi didn't expect it to be that elegant. In fact, Eien no Kamikaze was considered the second most beautiful zanpaku-tou after Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. "Let's go!!"

Renji yelled, "Hikou Taihou!!" Zabimaru fired a blast of red reiatsu from his mouth and wiped out nearly half the remaining Hollows. "It's all yours, Hisana-chan!!"

Water appeared and began to twist in the air. With an almost lazy flick of Hisana's ribbon and the command "Mae," the twister made its way to the Hollows, swaying back and forth, as if it was dancing. The Hollows were wiped out immediately on contact.

Miko went and hugged Hisana tightly. "Daijoubu?" She was always worried about someone else's well-being. Having a doctor for a father and a healer for a mother influenced her a bit. After she was satisfied that her friend wasn't hurt, Miko said, "All that aside, Renji-nii, Hisana-nee, your Bankai are really something!!"

"That they are." A clap followed the praise.

Hisana grinned at the voice. "Kisuke-ji-chan." Having forgotten her anger at the shopkeeper, she twirled her sword expertly and ended it with a flick of her ribbon winding around Urahara's wrist. "What do you think?" With slight tug, the ribbon unwound and swirled around Hisana gently. Throughout the entire process, there was a balmy breeze that stopped blowing as soon as Hisana willed it.

From under the hat, eyes glinted in pleasure. His mouth upturned in a smile. "That was wonderful, Hisana-chan. You've become much more experienced in Bankai. Even more impressing, your zanpaku-tou is duo-elemental. That takes a long time to master. **(A/N: not sure if that's true or not) **In fact, you may even be more of a child prodigy than Hitsugaya-san."

"Ehh, don't say things like that! Hitsugaya-kun's more talented than me! He's the youngest person ever to become taichou! Ever!" Hisana began to protest. "I've got luck, that's all!! Hitsu --"

"_You're _the youngest to ever become taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou became 10th Division taichou when he was 170 years old. You're 150 years old. It's only 20 years difference, but you definitely surpassed him." Renji sheathed Zabimaru. "But Hitsugaya-taichou is definitely more experienced. I'll say that." Patting her on the head, he watched as Kamikaze reverted to its sealed form.

A loud cough caught her attention as Hisana sheathed her sword. "Tatsuki-nee!!" She rushed over to Tatsuki. Then, remembering her anger at Urahara, she changed her course and ran to Urahara, trying to strangle him. "Do you know what you've done, you fool?! You've put them in danger! Karin-nee, too! If they get injured, I'm going to blame and kill you, bakamono!!" She screamed at the somber man as Takeuchi restrained her. "Let me go, Takeuchi! LET ME GO!!"

"I've done this only because they asked me to. I didn't force it on them; instead I discouraged them. The stakes were told, but all of them asked… no, _insisted_… anyway. Hisana-chan, it was their choice. Just know that… and you should respect it."

Hisana went limp and hung her head. "…" She abruptly hugged Urahara, sobbing. _'They put themselves in extreme danger willingly. Why?! They could get killed any moment! Why?!' _"I hate you, Kisuke-ji-chan," she choked out.

Arms wrapped around the shinigami. "I know." Urahara looked up at the others. "Please, head on to Karakura Park. We'll shortly follow." He patted the teenage girl gently as the others silently left. Yoruichi jumped from her perch on the tree next to them.

"Hisana-chan, daijoubu da. They chose it. Saa, let's go back. All the fights are over."

--

Rukia rushed to her daughter, worried as Hisana, Urahara, and Yoruichi appeared in her sight. "Hisana-chan…" Catching her daughter as she fell into her arms, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know, she got really emotional and with all of… you-know-whats… going on, she's mentally exhausted. Nothing a nap won't fix." Urahara fanned himself while Ichigo picked Hisana up. Miko, Takeuchi, Karin, and Tatsuki were looking on, worried and concerned. Renji, Hisagi, Toushirou, Rangiku, Chad, and Uryu were standing off to the side, also concerned and on the lookout for more Hollows. Orihime was wondering if hr powers would help the young taichou. "Let's all go back to our homes. When Hisana-chan wakes up, you can all celebrate the reunion."

--

**A/N: -stretches- Another chapter finished!! Yay!! Anyway, in case any of you are wondering, Urahara and Yoruichi know about Hisana's dreams. That was just to clear things up.**

**Again I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm going to work on typing up the next chapter ASAP so I can update a little (just a little) faster.**

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Love always  
hisanachan**


	6. Over Chocolate Spread

_**A/N: I slacked off again majorly, I'm sorry!! I just don't feel like typing up all these pages (why, oh WHY?, did I write the chapters so that they are a billion pages long? WHY, oh WHY?!) … oh well. I'm an idiot hehe. ^^;;**_

_Italics _**is singing in Japanese**

_(----) _**is the English translation**

**ENJOY!!**

_**Disclaimer: …**_

--

_RECAP_

_Kurosaki Hisana became captain of the 5__th__ Division after her death. She's a good captain and a good friend, but she has a secret: Aizen Sousuke wants her for his own benefits. While she's trying to fight off his attempts to weaken her, the Sou-taichou decides to send her, Ichigo, Rukia, Hisagi, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Matsumoto were sent to the Real World to help fight off the frequent Hollow attacks. There, the gang reunites with their old friends. It turns out that Urahara turned Karin, Tatsuki, and Tatsuki's son Takeuchi into shinigami. Hisana gets furious and tries to beat Urahara up after the gang fights off a Hollow attack. But in her disbelief at their willingness and her weakened state, she passes out…_

Ch. 5 Over Chocolate Spread

"Hisana-nee, wake up!" Miko shook Hisana roughly. "Up!"

Hisana woke up with a start. "What's wrong?! Is it a Hollow?!" She glanced around her former room. "Heeeh… this is… my old room?" It was the same room as she remembered it: white walls with pictures hanging in black frames of the three childhood friends, with white furniture. She had a black bean-bag chair to one side of the room, and her bed, where Hisana was laying in, had its familiar cream covers on it. Her favorite black cushion was being clutched in Miko's arms in anxiety. Closet door half-way open, as always, revealed a multitude of colors, as did the top of her dresser. "It's been so long…"

The door creaked open as Takeuchi poked his head in. "Come on, there's an important discussion among the shinigami. Including you, Hisana. Up." He closed the door, smirking as Hisana threw a white slipper at him.

Stepping onto her black rug, she softly padded to the door in a tank top and cargo pants with Miko. She arranged her hair into a sloppy bun as the two walked down the stairs. "Hai, I'm here now."

"Oh, good. I'll get straight to the point. We need to be close to each other. The Hollow attacks are getting way too strong. If an Espada decides to invade, we'll need back-up from everyone available. Then, there's the issue about your names. You can't use your real names here," Toushirou said seriously, addressing the Kurosakis. He was sitting in the armchair. Rangiku, Hisagi, and Renji sat in one couch. Ichigo, Rukia, and Tatsuki sat on another. Takeuchi, Karin, and Hisana sat on the floor, leaning against the table.

"I've got a job at the Clinic back home. And Miko, Takeuchi, and Hisana-chan have to go to school. I know Tatsuki-chan and the others have jobs, but lately, they've been working at Geta-boshi-san's shop because the Hollow attacks are frequent and everyone's too spread out for Geta-boshi-san's comfort…" Karin said.

Silence fell over the room. "Well, then, we'll work there in shifts." Renji groaned a little. "The two little brats…"

"I'll take after-school shifts. OK, we got that settled, but names…" Hisana worried, twisting her hands.

Hisagi said, "Mmm… surname could be Hanazono? Lame, I know, but…"

"Sure, why not. I'll take… Chiharu. Stupid name, but it's only an alias. I don't care at all." Ichigo sighed deeply. "What name you taking, Rukia, Hisana?"

Silence. "…Hikari." "I'll take Yume…" Hisana and Rukia said softly. They looked up as Toushirou spoke up once again.

"OK. Everyone will work at Urahara Shoten, and the Kurosakis, to the public, are now known as the Hanazonos. Now that that is settled, let's…"

Hisana, Rukia, Miko, Orihime, and Tatsuki stood up. Miko and Orihime had been in the kitchen, and came out when they heard the meeting was over. "Let's make dinner!" All the women, except for Rangiku, disappeared into the kitchen. Rukia stuck her head outside the doorway. "We need groceries. Here's a list; go buy these for me, Ichigo, will you?" She threw a long list of groceries at her husband. "Take them with you, neh?"

Just as Ichigo and the others were about to step out the front door, Hisana caught Ichigo's sleeve. "Otou-san!!"

Ichigo stopped and looked down with affection. "What's up, Hisana-chan?" He ruffled her hair.

"Otou-san, don't forget the chocolate spread, neh? Please." She stared up at her father with pleading eyes. He sighed deeply again and shook his head.

"Alright. Kami-sama knows I can't say 'no' to those eyes…" Ichigo chuckled and kissed her forehead. Closing the door, he called, "Itte kimasu!"

Everyone left in the house called back, "Itte irashai!!" Collapsing onto various pieces of furniture, the women grinned. They had the whole time to talk while the men were grocery-shopping. A container of chocolate spread say in the middle of the group. "Neh, Hisana-chan, there actually was a decent number of choco spread left, right?" Tatsuki asked, grinning at her god-daughter while dunking a pretzel in the container. "Last time I checked, the stock of that was full."

"Mm. But we go through this stuff in about a week or less, remember? Besides, the more the better, neh?" Hisana smirked evilly and dunked a strawberry in the spread. She bit the juicy, sweet berry as the others began eating.

"Man, we don't get this in Soul Society, neh? This is like heaven!!" Rangiku sighed, eating a chocolate spread-covered marshmallow. "All chocolate is heaven… Really, this is awesome."

"Ichi-nii never tells us; what's Soul Society like?" asked Karin, chewing on a choco pretzel. "And not just the pros, but the cons too, please. It's pointless saying it's a great place when I bet half the souls go to poor parts of this 'great place'. It kills their hope when they see reality."

Rukia deliberated. "Want the cons first, or the pros?" She ate a chocolate-covered strawberry.

"Cons."

The three seated officers deliberated carefully. All three said simultaneously, with obvious disgust and hatred, "Rukongai." They glanced at each other in surprise. A thousand shared thoughts rang through the three women's minds.

Karin asked, "What's so bad about this 'Rukongai'?"

"It's absolute scum, Karin-nee. Eighty districts, and the higher the number, the more destitute the people get. They steal, beat each other, starve to death… even children steal!! Adults are murderers. And only if you had reiryoku are you able to escape these places. And if you didn't, you're, well, sunk," Hisana said bitterly. "My friend at the Shinigami Academy told me about it. She was from Rukongai."

Rukia spoke quietly. "You wouldn't believe how bad it was. Inuzuri, District 78, was the worst. Renji and I came from there. All of what Hisana's friend said is true. And out of all the six kids in the group we formed, Renji and I were the only one with reiryoku. While we barely managed to survive, the rest of them died."

Her voice quiet, Rangiku said, "It's hard to find family there. Half the time, you're looking for them. Other half, if you had reiryoku, you were looking for food. Either that or you were passed out 'cause of hunger. That's my story, anyway. Then, I met…" Here, Rangiku trailed off.

Tatsuki spoke up. "I feel so bad for those souls we passed on… Karin-chan, Takeuchi, and I told them it was a really good place to go to because Urahara's vague explanation of Soul Society was that was the human equivalent of heaven… From what you said, that's really bad… Then, if Rukongai is the con, the pro would be Seireitei…?"

"Basically." This was another simultaneous answer.

"Well, actually it's the shinigami and the like. We live in Seireitei, have jobs as shinigami, Kido Corps officers, or Secret Forces members and get paid, have housing. It's a comfortable life. The division dorms aren't really all that great, but a poor child would be overjoyed in a dorm," reported Rukia. "Seireitei for someone from Rukongai is absolutely paradise."

Hisana returned from the kitchen, ladled with more strawberries, marshmallows, and pretzels. She set down the bowl and turned to Miko. "Ano neh, Miko-chan, is all our equipment still in the soundproof room upstairs?" As she asked, she dipped a marshmallow into the spread. When Miko nodded, Hisana's eyes sparkled with happiness."Hontou?!" She dashed upstairs, Miko at her heels.

"The soundproof room… Miko-chan, Takeuchi-kun, and Hisana-chan practically lived in that room… All day, all night." Orihime shook her head with an indulgent smile. "At least those two will go back in there now that Hisana-chan's back."

Karin nodded. "Aa. They avoided that room for the last three years. They couldn't even look at the door. Hisana-chan's death hit them really hard. The memories in that room with Hisana were too much for them to handle."

"I had no idea…" Rukia covered her mouth in shock.

--

The soundproof room was the trio's band room. All the amps and instruments were placed around the room, and a huge binder of sheet music sat on top of the keyboard. More sheet music was strewn around the room. A mini stage was set up in the middle of the spacious room. The color scheme was black.

Hisana ran to a case propped against an amp and unzipped it to reveal her black and white electric guitar. She stroked the instrument lovingly. "I missed this room…" Plugging the cord into the amp, Hisana slung the guitar over her shoulder. She started playing a song and began singing along to the instrumental she strummed. Miko dashed to the keyboard and began accompanying Hisana's guitar.

_Yozora wo miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no_

_(I looked up at the night sky and saw a comet)_

_Isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo_

_(It began in a second and disappeared but)_

_Anata wa koto mou to mune ga itaku naru no_

_(I think of you and my chest begins to hurt)_

_Ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara_

_(I want to see you now, but I can't fly through the sky)_

_Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_(If I became a comet)_

_Sora kakenuke tonde iku donna_

_(I'd run flying through the sky)_

_Ashita ga kite mo kono omoi wa tsuyoi_

_(No matter what tomorrow brings, this though is strong)_

_Dakara houkiboshi zutto kowarenai yo_

_(That's why this comet is completely indestructible)_

Suddenly, Takeuchi dashed into the room. "Hisana-a-a! Miko-o-o!! You _idiots_, you started without the drums! And without the—" He gave up and ran to the drum set. Soon, the drums joined in and Takeuchi was bobbing his head to the beat. Hisana kept singing, smirking at Takeuchi the whole while.

_Ame ga futte iyada to boyaiteita toki ni_

_(Rain's falling, and it's miserable; when it hazes over)_

_Anata ga itta koto ima demo oboeteru_

_(I'll be remembering what you said anytime now)_

_Ame no ato no yozora wa kirei ni hoshi ga deru_

_(In the night sky after the rain, a beautiful star appears)_

_Sore wa kangaeru to ame mo suki ni nareru yo ne to_

_(I figure I can fall in love with the rain)_

_Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_(If I became a comet)_

_Afureru hikari furasu yo itsumo_

_(I'd always spill overflowing light)_

_Kanashii toki yozora miru anata ga_

_(When you're said, you who looks at the sky)_

_Egao ni naru you ni motto kagayakitai_

_(Makes me want to shine more, like your smile)_

Renji and Hisagi stood in the doorway, watching as the three played out their hearts. Hisana played the guitar solo as she grinned at Miko and Takeuchi. Takeuchi grinned back and contorted his face into a funny grimace. Miko laughed as she plunked the notes on the piano keys. Rolling her eyes and smirking, Hisana sang to Miko's piano:

_Anata wa itsumo hitori nanika to tatakatteru_

_(You're always fighting something by yourself)_

_Soba ni iru koto shika atashi ni wa dekinai kedo_

_(I can't be by your side, but)_

_Moshi atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_(If I became a comet)_

_Sora kakenuke tonde iku kitto_

_(I'd surely rush flying through the sky)_

_Kanarazu kodoku kono Isshun no hikari de _

_(Without a doubt, I'd reach you in this moment's light)_

_Anata no IMA terashi sora wo megurou_

_(Let's wrap your "now" around the shining sky)_

_Atashi ga houkiboshi ni nareta naraba_

_(If I became a comet)_

_Kitto soba ni ite ageru donna toki mo_

_(I'll definitely be by your side all the time)_

"Damn, you guys are good… Hisana-san, another thing you're good at," teased Hisagi. "You're on a roll here." He smirked, strolled into the room, and fell onto the black couch. "So… black in here."

Hisana gasped in mock surprise. "Oh my god, did Hisagi-san just get the right color scheme of this room? It's so obvious, yet a miracle from Kami-sama!" As Hisagi growled, Hisana laughed. "I'm kidding. But, yeah, black's our color scheme. It fits our name, neh, Takeuchi, Miko-chan?" She took the drumsticks from her friend and began to light tap out a rhythm.

"Mm. Shi no Dakitsuku 13. The color scheme is black for 'death'. 13 is for the Gotei 13, of course." Miko smiled. "I mean, our parents are all related to Soul Society one way or the other. Soul Society is where the souls go after they pass on… basically, it's 'death's embrace'."

Nodding in agreement and understanding, Renji jerked his thumb to the door. "Barbeque outside. Let's go." He took Hisana's hand and led her downstairs. The others followed into the huge backyard. Karin ran up to them.

Up for some soccer?" Grinning, she twirled a soccer ball on her finger. "Let's see if your skills went down, shall we?" She kicked the ball to the field of grass, where Tatsuki and Toushirou stood, waiting.

"Hitsugaya-kun…? But…" _'Does he know how to play?' _Hisana wondered. The group was joined by Ichigo. "Okay, Gotei 13 shinigami against the representative shinigami. Miko-chan, will you keep score?" she asked. "But, let's play American football instead, neh? It's fun tackling." She grinned.

Karin magically produced a football. "OK. Oi, Hisagi-san, Renji, wanna play?" she yelled. At their nods, she said, "We got Renji." After the rules were explained, everyone got into position. "Gotei 13 gets the ball first."

"Ready? HIKE!!" Hisana yelled. She immediately threw the football to an open Hisagi, who ran the touchdown easily. Ichigo and Toushirou were blocking Renji and Karin respectively, and Takeuchi was guarded by Hisana. Tatsuki tried to tackle Hisagi, but it proved to be difficult. "Uwahh, touchdown!!" Hisana hugged a proud Hisagi.

"HIKE!!" Karin yelled back. Ichigo snapped the ball right at them. Takeuchi caught it and ran using his track speed. Hisana and Toushirou both barreled out of nowhere and tackled Takeuchi to the ground. It was a tangle of limbs. Hisana managed to stick her head out and gasped for breath.

"Are you alright, Hisana-san?" asked Hisagi. Toushirou got up and dusted himself. Hisana stood and helped Takeuchi up. Smiling his thanks, he called his teammates over for the next down. Throwing the ball to Renji, Takeuchi ran to get open.

Renji scored the touchdown. "Hey, Hisagi-san, Otou-san, block me. Hitsugaya-kun, please, stay along the end zone. I'll throw it to you." Everyone nodded. "Hike!!" Hisana said. Easily catching it, she slithered through outstretched arms and threw it to Toushirou, who scored.

The smell of barbeque wafted over to the playing shinigami. Watering mouths were seen on everyone's faces. "Hike!!" At the call from Tatsuki, Hisana threw the ball high, so that it was close by to the center of the field. She ran up, kicked the football so it hit Renji, and grabbed the football. Running to her touchdown zone, she scored. Tatsuki and Karin yelled at Renji furiously for not getting the football, while Ichigo just smiled and ruffled Hisana's hair in pride.

"Dinner!!" Rukia called. She wiped some of the sweat from the heat of the grill from her forehead. Setting out plates and eating utensils, she smiled at Yuzu and Orihime in gratitude for their help. "Arigatou, Yuzu-chan, Inoue. OI!! I said DINNER!!" she added to the still playing shinigami, a vein pulsing in her forehead. "Geez… Chad, Ishida, Yuzu-chan, Inoue, let's just eat ahead of them. Their loss if they don't get the food while it's hot." Rukia began heaping plates with food.

Finally, everyone stopped to eat. Then, they all decided to sleepover at the Kurosakis'. Tatsuki roomed with Rangiku, who had been watching the football game with Miko. Chad roomed with Hisagi and Renji on the floor. Uryu and Orihime had their own room. Takeuchi and Miko were rooming with Hisana, just as they used to when Hisana was alive.

In Hisana's room, the three sat down on the floor in their pajamas, a container of chocolate spread between them. "It's been such a long time since we've had these choco spread talks… I missed these talks." Hisana bit into a strawberry covered with chocolate spread. "We'd talk about anything, neh…"

Miko laughed. "Mmm. Takeuchi-nii and I still have these talks sometimes, but we always end up… at least _I_… end up crying. We couldn't even go into that band room because of all the memories. And when we did go in the band room, we'd always use your guitar. I started wearing your clothes, and Takeuchi started to take your CDs and listen to them. Both of us started going to the mall like we used to more often. So often that all the store owners know us by heart." She ate a spoonful of chocolate.

Spooning a huge spoon of chocolate for himself, Takeuchi continued, "Honestly, your death… Hisana, it hit us really hard. We wanted you back alive again so you could be with us. We developed our powers to be like you and be closer to you, in a strange way. Hisana…" he reached over and crushed his friend into a huge hug. "…We love you."

"Me, too. Honestly, I can't spar anymore without thinking, 'Ah… I remember it was Takeuchi who originally fell for this trick.' I couldn't look at Momo-chan, my fukutaichou's, face when she's sad and not think about Miko-chan. I'm constantly eating anything that's chocolate, so Otou-san is always wondering where all the chocolate went. And I want to talk with you like this again, but…" Hisana buried her face in Takeuchi's shirt.

"You know? I can't help but wonder if my way of running a division is good. I mean, I'm dealing with a whole bunch of people who have been duped and betrayed by someone they trusted and loved, and to them, I'm a near mystery. Child genius, to be more exact. I just wonder, am I doing a good job at leading them? Can I heal their wounded hearts? Am I doing the right thing; am I doing this right? All sorts of questions run in my mind and it's killing me, driving me over the edge with worry. I WANT to heal them, but how can I if I don't even know what to do?"

'_She's suffered as much as us…'_ they both thought. "Hisana… you've been keeping this all to yourself again, haven't you?" Takeuchi ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "It sounds like you've bottled it up and released it all at once. That's your habit, Hisana; you put up a front but inside, you're killing yourself slowly. And about this doubts thing… you're Kurosaki Hisana! The Hime-sama of Karakura Middle! Heck, the only person but Okaa-san and Ichi-nii to literally kick my ass across the room is you. Talk to your fukutaichou or Matsumoto-san for advice. Ask Toushirou if you need to. Don't bottle it up." He handed her a chocolate-covered strawberry. "Here. Eat."

Hisana took the strawberry after pulling away from his embrace. "Arigatou."

"Takeuchi-nii is right. That's your habit, Hisana-nee. It's already killing you: can't you see how thin you've gotten? There are bags under your eyes too. Not to mention, your eyes are bloodshot. You're beating yourself up even more… I can't believe others don't see this…" Miko fussed.

Patting Miko's hand reassuringly, Hisana smiled warmly. "I'm fine. It's only the taichou's duties. I'll be fine once I get used to it. After all, it's a huge difference from being Dai-san Seki in 3rd Division. Don't worry about me. I'll be alright." Spooning herself a generous helping of chocolate spread, Hisana ate the whole spoonful.

Miko, still worried, pointed out, "Your habit of eating all the chocolate when you're upset is showing itself, you know… And you're playing the "I'm fine / Don't worry" card… meaning you're not fine." She scowled. "Don't try fooling us. We know you too well for you to succeed."

Hanging her head, Hisana was silent. A tear traveled down her cheek, followed by a stream of tears, hot and prickly. Shoulders shaking, she buried her head in a pillow, crying herself to sleep, while Miko and Takeuchi tried to comfort her.

--

**A/N: well. Here is the end of Ch. 5… was it ok? Hopefully you guys didn't forget too much, since I put a recap… I've got to update more often, neh?**

**Please R&R!! **


End file.
